


Otra vez tu

by zabannaleague (crimsondrunked)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Little Shit, M/M, Photographer Park Chanyeol, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Wedding Planning
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondrunked/pseuds/zabannaleague
Summary: Jongin solo esperaba pasar más tiempo con su familia, disfrutar la boda de su hermana. No volver a ver a su ex.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Es auto-indulgente. Lo siento por eso.

* * *

Jongin suspiró de cansancio luego de terminar de cerrar con mucha dificultad la cremallera de su maleta antes de bajarse de ella junto a Jongdae.

—Pensé que no lo lograríamos, — dijo Jongin riendo pasándose el dorso de su mano por la frente eliminando cualquier rastro de traspiración, empezó a caminar arremangándose el jersey azul que Junmyeon le había regalado para su cumpleaños. — ¿Luhan?

—En la cocina, supongo que terminándose por fin el pastel de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, — Jongdae dijo haciendo gestos de asco.

Jongin resoplo su flequillo porque ese pastel había estado en la nevera de su refrigerador alrededor de dos meses, Jongin no tenía un diente dulce pero su hyung chino era todo lo contrario, a veces daba miedo la cantidad de dulces que consumía al día.

Jongdae dio un paso adelante para acomodarle otra vez el cabello que caía en su frente.

—Gracias hyung, — Jongin le agradeció.

Jongdae le regalo una dulce sonrisa, el hombre prácticamente era como su padre desde que fue presentando por Junmyeon en aquella fiesta de bienvenida de año en la universidad, eso había sido hace tres años atrás, y fue una de las mejores cosas que le pudo pasar.

Jongin tomó su mano y lo jalo con él.

—Ven hyung, pidamos algo que comer, usar tanta fuerza me dio hambre.

—Eso es porque te saltaste seguramente de nuevo el almuerzo, — Jongdae lo cuestiono y Jongin hizo el que no lo escucho, de todas maneras en casa de sus padres recuperaría el peso que había perdido todo el semestre, Jongin estaba seguro comería bastante con la supervisión de sus padres. — ¿A qué hora tienes pensado irte? Para que Junmyeon y yo te acompañemos a la estación…

Jongin soltó la mano de Jongdae y se giró para enfrentarlo tratando de verse sereno e inverosímil, —hyung, tengo veintidós años, por favor deja de tratarme como si tuviera la misma edad cuando me conociste, — se quejó mirando fugazmente como Luhan estaba parado frente al mesón de la cocina con la boca llena de pastel y crema por los bordes de sus labios.

Jongdae en vez de fruncir las cejas como tenía imaginado Jongin, solo estiro sus delgados labios en una sonrisa y despeino su pelo.

—No puedo, — dijo y Jongin prácticamente abrió la boca no pudiendo creerlo, dios, con él y Junmyeon hyung jamás podría. —Eres como mi pequeña babita que ante mis ojos jamás te harás una mariposa.

— Me echaras a perder, ¿Ni siquiera una oruga? — Jongin frunció los labios.

Jongdae volvió a negar, —ni siquiera una oruga.

—Hyung…

— ¡Hazle caso a tu madre Jongin-ah!, — desde la cocina Luhan gritaba y Jongin giro a su amigo para sacarle la lengua.

—No estas ayudando Luhan, gracias.

— ¡De nada!

Jongin hizo cara de asco cuando al hablar a luhan se le salieron migajas de pastel de la boca.

—De todas maneras, promete que llamaras a Junmyeon o a mí cuando llegues o, si no, nos mandas un mensaje. Nosotros iremos para la boda.

Jongin asintió sentándose en el sofá de tres cuerpos de la sala y quiso encender el televisor con el control remoto pero por algún extraño motivo termino tumbándolo al suelo, dios, ¿Cómo es que estaba siendo tan torpe últimamente?, más de lo debido, ¿Porque aún no se había mudado de apartamento de sus hyung si sabía que tan insoportable podrían ser? Y, ¿Por qué tenía que agacharse para recoger el control? Estaba tan casando, su vida a esas alturas estaba siendo un desastre.

— ¡Luhan, cuando vuelva me mudare contigo definitivamente! — Gritó queriendo tomar el control de las manos de Jongdae y volvió a gritar, esta vez porque su Hyung le había golpeado el brazo con el control.

—Cuidamos de ti y así nos pagas, ¿hm? ¿Queriéndote ir con el desastre de Luhan?

Jongin frunció sus labios todavía acariciándose su brazo.

—Era broma Hyung, — sonrió y jalo a Jongdae que se había cruzado de brazos, lo sentó junto a él y lo abrazó, —sabes que no te cambiaría por nada, Junmyeon hyung y tú son mis segundos padres. — lo adulaba dándole sus ojos de cachorros que conmovía a cualquier humano que los viera. Bueno, a casi todos, menos al idiota de Sehun.

—Por dios Jonginnie, ¿Cómo puedes llamar segundos padres a las personas que terminaste cogiéndote al final de una fiesta y aparte vivir con ellos? Buaw, que diría mami Kim de saber que su bebé es una completa perra con dos tragos encima.

— ¡Yah, Luhan! Vete de mi casa. ¡Te odio tanto! — Jongin grito con el rostro completamente rojo.

Miró a su amigo más viejo que ya estaba junto a ellos en la sala comiendo lo último de una cucharilla de pastel, y lo empujó para que se diera media vuelta con dirección a la puerta del departamento y se vaya.

Luhan era tan estresante y al parecer jamás lo dejaría en paz, Jongin no podía aguantar su vergüenza que a cada segundo lo comía más al escuchar que Jongdae se reía junto a Luhan.

— ¡Hyung, no te rías!

—Pero que quieres que haga si es cierto, — se reía Jongdae.

Jongin no quería pensar en sus estupideces de borrachera, jamás quería recordar lo puta que podía ser con el cerebro cocido de alcohol. Aunque Jongin podría decir que tenía motivos en ese tiempo, Junmyeon era guapo cuando le sonrió con suficiencia y le pidió su número para cualquier cosa luego de que le había dado el tour por la universidad, jamás pensó que acabarían borrachos en esa fiesta con Jongdae que apareció de la nada con su sonrisa depredadora y luego… bueno, luego todo fue una mierda.

Jongin nunca más se dejaría llevar por su despecho nuevamente.

─────────────────────

—Mierda, — maldijo deteniendo sus pasos de entremedio de esas personas en la estación del tren, se inclinó hacia su maleta dejando a un lado su bolso de mano y cerró los ojos en frustración al ver que una ruedilla se había estropeado. — Porqué ahora, ¿eh? — pregunto a la nada lamentando su suerte.

Jongin miro la hora y suspiro no teniendo más remedio que tomar la ruedilla que se despegó de su maleta e intentar seguir con ella hasta su vagón que seguro sus Hyung ya estaban allí esperándolo para despedirse.

Suncheon era el pueblo de sus padres y el lugar donde sus hermanas habían crecido y que Jaehwa había elegido casarse. Jongin lo conocía solo por las pocas fotos casuales que sus padres habían guardado en el álbum familiar que decidieron cargar cuando se mudaron a la ciudad de Seúl y suponía que aquel lugar había cambiado algo luego de veinte años y Jongin estaba ansioso de ver a toda su familia.

—Jonginnie, — Junmyeon lo saludo con una sonrisa levantándose de la banca y frunció un poco las cejas al verlo jalando su equipaje, — ¿Sucedió algo? — pregunto y Jongin miro como Jongdae terminaba de escribir algo en su celular para pararse al lado de su hyung y Jongin sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta la ruedilla haciendo una mueca.

—Ya ni en mis propias cosas puedo confiar que hasta ellas en algún momento me dejaran mal parado, — se quejó y Jongdae sonrió dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Cuando vuelvas te acompañaremos a comprarte otra, ¿de acuerdo? — Jongdae trato de reconfortarlo, pero ese no era el problema.

—Ese no es el problema hyung, lo que pasa es que soy un desastre aun cuando tengo veintidós.

Jongin hizo una mueca porque este tipo de cosas siempre le pasaban.

— Solo eres un poco torpe, nada más Jongin-ah. Eso te hace más lindo. — Junmyeon dijo entre sonrisa.

—No soy lindo hyung, — se quejó suspirando mirando que el tren se acercaba y al parecer ya era hora de despedirse.

—Oh, está llegando. — Jongdae apunto aferrándose al brazo de Jongin que paso con su otro brazo los hombros de Junmyeon para acercarlo a él. —Esto es raro, se supone que somos mayores que tú, pero eres más alto, es injusto. — Jongdae se quejó y Jongin sonrió.

—Yo también los voy a extrañar, — largo un suspiro dando un paso adelante y separarse de sus hyung favoritos, Luhan también era mayor, pero… él era otro tema aparte.

—Recuerda hablarnos cuando llegues, hm. — Jongin asintió a Junmyeon que le arreglo la solapa de su chaqueta y le sonrió. —Nosotros llegaremos el mismo día de la boda de tu hermana. — Jongin volvió asentir dejando que Jongdae cargara su maleta malograda y preparándose mentalmente para acaparar un viaje de tres horas.

Y cuando estaba ingresando al interior del tren luego de despedirse de sus hyung se quejó acariciando de inmediato su cabeza porque se había golpeado con el barandal de los pasadores de equipaje y escucho como una chica que estaba ya sentada frente a él se rió por su torpeza.

Jongin sonrió avergonzado.

─────────────────────

Jongin sonrió acomodándose en el borde de la ventana del asiento del pasajero mirando el cielo despejado y celeste, cerca de las dos de la tarde su tren había llegado a destino y había corrido alegre cuando reconoció a su cuñado que lo estaba esperando, ahora se encontraba disfrutando del sol radiante y el viento frio, pero refrescante, encantándose con los arboles de cerezos realmente cargados a tan solo principios de primavera.

—Aun sigues siendo un niño, — Jongin cerró los ojos al sentir que su cuñado Guyoung le revolvía el pelo con una mano mientras conducía con la otra. —Eish, mírate. Luces lindo con esa sonrisa en tu cara Jongin-ah.

—No soy lindo. Además, nunca había estado aquí o, por lo menos no lo recuerdo. — Dijo girando para enfrentar al hombre que estaba manejando y que había sido el único que fue a su encuentro alegando que sus padres estaban ocupados preparándole una bienvenida. —Realmente me gusta este lugar.

Y sintió una mano asentarse en el muslo de su pierna para que luego la frotara, Jongin no miro. Jongin suspiró y estaba entendiendo por qué su hermana mayor decidió casarse en la ciudad natal de toda su familia.

—Lo sé, y estuve de acuerdo con tu hermana de casarnos aquí. A mi familia también le agradó.

— ¿Ellos ya están aquí?, — Jongin pregunto sorprendido, pero Guyoung negó deteniéndose en una pequeña casa de dos plantas y Jongin supuso que habían llegado.

—Aun no, pero ellos vinieron a mirar por sí mismos todo mientras se terminaban de conocer con tus padres, — decía y Jongin asintió bajando de la camioneta esperando en la entrada de la casa, a unos pasos de la pequeña rejilla que tenía una placa que decía _familia Kim_ y se sintió un poco incómodo de ver a su cuñado cargando con su maleta malograda y su bolso por si solo alegando que no era nada cuando intentó ayudarlo y Jongin asintió siguiéndolo hacia la puerta principal.

Sonrió como no hacía desde mucho tiempo y cerró los ojos correspondiendo al abrazo de su madre cuando lo vio entrar a la casa, alzándola unos centímetros del piso y girándola con él. Jongin no se había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba a sus padres desde que sus viejitos habían decidió volver a la casa que dejaron un día, Jongin había sido tan solo un bebé cuando ellos decidieron mudarse a Seúl y eran casi dos años que no los veía.

— ¿Cómo estas, cariño? — su madre tomo su rostro con sus manos examinándolo de cerca de los pies a la cabeza y Jongin sonrió. —Mira lo delgado que estas, ¿Por qué no estas comiendo como es debido, hm? Tu rostro esta tan pequeño.

—Estoy bien mamá.

Sonrió también abrazando a su padre que en ese tiempo había envejecido bastante, el hombre mayor sonrió dándole también un beso en la mejilla y Jongin por un instante se sintió culpable de no haberlos visitado antes y en el segundo exacto que dejo de abrazar a su padre un grito y unas pisadas fuertes sobre la madera de las escaleras resonaron en toda la sala.

Jongin volvió a sonreír al ver como su hermana Jaehwa bajaba las escaleras con los pies descalzos abriendo los brazos de extremo a extremo para que lo envolvieran en el abrazo más quebra-costillas que sintió en su vida.

—Me voy a casar en menos de un mes hermanito, — chillaba en su oído mientras lo movía de un lado a otro y Jongin miro a todos los presentes que sonreían a ellos y un pequeño flash que había ignorado desde el principio lo hizo cerrar los ojos, esa era la tercera vez de la maldita luz.

—No grites y también sé que te vas a casar, por eso estoy aquí. — Dijo, pero su segunda hermana seguía chillando no dejándolo respirar correctamente. — ¿Dónde está noona? — miro hacia las escaleras, pero su primera hermana mayor no estaba y cuando giro alrededor junto a sus padres su aliento quedo atascado en su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron.

—Dime que estoy alucinando noona. — susurró de inmediato alejándose de los brazos de su hermana sintiendo su garganta secarse aun con los ojos junto a la figura de su cuñado que giro al cuerpo alto junto a él.

— ¿Qué…? — Jaehwa dijo y sus ojos se abrieron también volviéndose a él. —Jonginnie…

—Ella llega mañana con su esposo y la pequeña Rahee, recuerda que cargar una panza de seis kilos no es fácil…

—Mamá, mamá… — Jongin interrumpió a su madre dándole una mirada cruda al igual que a todos porque cuando pestañeo se supone que esa cosa alta debía desaparecer de su vista, pero no lo hizo.

Simplemente seguía ahí parado con su cámara en manos y su inicial sonrisa caía al notar la furia en los ojos de Jongin y cuando dio un paso adelante con intenciones de irse encima de esa persona. Su hermana y su madre alcanzaron a detenerlo.

— ¡suéltenme! ¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí? No. No, déjame…

— ¡Jongin! ¡Jongin! ¡Jongin basta! — su hermana lo agarro de los brazos junto a su padre que lo abrazo tratando que retroceda porque solo faltaba un paso para ir y darle un puñetazo en la cara a Park Chanyeol que tenía los ojos grandes.

—Jongin por favor…

— ¡No me hables! No me dirijas la palabra siquiera. ¡Vete! — Jongin grito eufórico, sintiendo todavía la ira correr por sus venas. — ¡Vete maldita sea! Desaparece de mi vista como lo hiciste la última vez. — Jongin empezó a pelear otra vez y la fuerza de su padre y los murmullos de los demás tratando de calmarlos lo escuchaba lejos, Jongin bajó la mirada a su padre cuando sintiendo que sus brazos lo estaban lastimando. —Padre… padre dile que se vaya. — Jongin rogó con lágrimas de rabia en los bordes de sus ojos sintiendo como toda su furia se fundía con la tristeza y se apoderaban de su mente.

Jongin abrazó a su padre por los hombros y hundió su rostro en el cuello del anciano soltando sollozos que no quería salieran, pero de todas maneras lo estaba haciendo.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Después de tantos años sin saber una mierda de él. No tenía el derecho de aparecer así. Ya no.

─────────────────────

Jongin sorbió su nariz por última vez mientras dejaba su taza de té a la mitad en la mesita de noche en su habitación. Levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la de su cuñado que miraba en silencio desde el marco de la puerta. Jongin sintió las pequeñas manos de su hermana frotar en su espalda. Suspiró sonriendo a su cuñado sintiéndose patético de que lo haya visto llorar tan desastrosamente. Guyoung jamás lo había visto en ese estado. Era embarazoso.

—Lo siento por eso, — se disculpó pasándose las manos por su rostro todavía caliente y seguro sus ojos estaban hinchados.

Su cuñado le sonrió con delicadeza avanzando hasta quedar frente a él y ponerse en cuclillas. —Mi cuñadito incluso con los ojos hinchados y maldiciendo se ve lindo. — dijo pasando su mano por la parte posterior de su cuello y Jongin sonrió de malas ganas.

—No soy lindo. — murmuró y escucho a su hermana y su novio reír despacio.

— ¿Estas mejor Jongin? — su hermana llamo su atención y Jongin giro a ella asintiendo. —Perdóname Jonginnie. Creo que no pensé bien cuando le ofrecí fuera el fotógrafo de mi boda, no tome atención a tus sentimientos.

Jongin suspiró todavía sintiendo las caricias de su cuñado en su cabello, — ¿Por qué le pediste que lo sea? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Realmente lo siento tanto, — empezó a disculparse, —creo que ese día me gano la emoción al verlo luego de tanto tiempo que tras que me dijo a que se dedicaba yo ya se lo había propuesto, no pensé en ti y fui imprudente. — Su hermana se veía tan arrepentida, que Jongin no fue capaz de creerle que lo hizo con malicia. —Incluso me preguntó que si estaba bien contigo yo solo le dije que sí y no te pregunte porque te vi tan tranquilo y cuando quería hacerlo… simplemente decía mañana, mañana, mañana y… solo… pensé que estaría bien. Perdóname hermanito, no quise causar todo esto, buscare a otra persona para que sea el fotógrafo. ¿Eso está bien?

Jongin no quería ser cruel y egoísta. La miró por unos largos segundos y asintió. Jongin no quería saber nada de Park Chanyeol. Todos esos años había tratado de empujar sus recuerdos en lo más profundo de su mente e ignorar que una vez existió en su vida. Él no lo merecía.

—Bien. Creo que debes descansar. Hazlo, debes estar cansado del viaje y lo sucedido. — su cuñado se levantó de su lugar pasando la palma de su mano por su rostro mientras que la otra se la ofrecía a su hermana que no se levantó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla disculpándose otra vez.

—Duerme Jonginnie, vendremos a llamarte cuando este la cena.

Jongin no dijo nada, solo los vio salir por la puerta y nuevamente vio esa mirada triste y de arrepentimiento en los ojos de su hermana. Cuando la puerta se cerró por completo Jongin suspiro echándose de espaldas en la cama para dos personas.

La habitación estaba decorada en tonos caobas y las paredes pintadas en celeste agua muy suave, Jongin sonrió sin ganas al notar que sus padres habían mudado junto con ellos todas sus cosas de su antigua habitación de Seúl. Era como si Jongin aun estuviera en la casa que creció y la habitación que fue su cómplice de sus travesuras, la felicidad y tristeza. 

Miró la ventana como el sol estaba bajando lentamente y la luz filtraba por el vidrio. Vaya recibimiento tuvo, jamás se lo había imaginado. Cerró los ojos y tranquilizo su respiración, en algún lugar escucho sonar su teléfono, pero pensó en responder mas tarde. Cuando estuviera de humor.


	2. 02

* * *

Jongin durmió aproximadamente dieciocho horas sin siquiera levantarse a nada de su cama y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa de cuando llego a casa de sus padres. Decidiendo darse un buen baño con agua caliente por fin salió de ella.

Al descender las escaleras fue escuchando las voces de su hermana y sus padres. Jongin llego a la sala y todos se callaron al notar su presencia. Jongin suspendió una ceja con intriga porque él sospechaba que estaban ocultando algo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo llegando al sillón junto a su madre y descansó sus manos en los delgados hombros de ella que de inmediato asentó su mano encima de la suya. — ¿Por qué todos se callaron cuando me vieron?

Jaehwa se levantó de su lugar dejando su celular en la mesita de café y sin embargo camino hasta él para abrazarlo. —Nada, discutiendo algunos detalles de la boda. ¿Descansaste bien? No quisimos molestarte porque sabemos cuan dormilón eres. — su hermana decía.

— ¿Tienes hambre cariño? Puedo prepararte algo enseguida. — Dijo su madre elevando su rostro hacia él. Jongin miró la hora en su reloj y suspiro, casi las diez de la mañana.

Jongin dio una mirada a todos por última vez antes de asentir. —cualquier cosa estaría bien. — dijo suspirando mientras devolvía la suave sonrisa de su madre. 

Esta sensación era la misma de cuando tenía dieciocho, cuando no había salido de su habitación por casi una semana y cuando lo hizo se sentía un monstruo por su estado físico y emocional. Aquella vez sentía que había decepcionado a toda su familia y sobre todo a él mismo. Jongin había sido una bola de desastre en ese tiempo, más o menos a como se sentía en ese instante.

Acompañó a su madre a la cocina y se sentó en el taburete de la isla observándola trabajar para hacerle algo caliente y Jongin solo quería llenar su estómago y perder esa horrible sensación.

—Estás demasiado delgado, ¿no comes en la universidad?

Su madre se giró a él y Jongin le sonrió, había cafetería y un monto de restaurante con menús caros y carros con comida callejera y nada fructífero, pero Jongin no tenía tiempo muchas veces y comer era lo último que pasaba por su mente cuando tenía que estudiar duro para no suspender sus materias de una profesión que no estaba seguro si era la correcta.

Una vez había soñado con ser un bailarín profesional de ballet y había tenido el apoyo de sus padres y pasajeras burlas de sus hermanas odiosas, pero no tuvo suerte de mantener todos sus huesos sin ser lastimados y en su lugar. Jongin había perdido su oportunidad en ese tiempo. Dejándolo con la poción de estudiar otra cosa que no sea mover su cuerpo sosteniendo su peso sobre sus pies.

—Por eso vine, estoy dispuesto a subir de peso con tu deliciosa comida madre. — dijo haciendo resoplar alegremente a su madre mientras cortaba los vegetales. Jongin se levantó hasta llegar a ella y la envolvió por detrás entre sus brazos descansando la barbilla en su hombro. —Te extrañé tanto, mamá, a mi padre, a todos... y a tu comida inigualable también. — susurró.

Su madre le dio dos palmaditas sobre su pelo aun húmedo de su baño.

—Nunca quise que te fueras de mi lado luego de todo lo sucedido, pero debías aprender a ser independiente y fuerte, pero debes cuidar tu alimentación. — Ella dijo girando el rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla a Jongin.

—Gracias mamá. Te amo. — dijo y su madre le susurro que ella lo amaba más.

─────────────────────

Jongin junto a toda la familia acompañaron a su hermana al salón donde se supone celebraría su boda, la recepción era bastante amplia y elegante y según la planeadora junto a su hermana serian dos bodas: una tradicional que se llevaría a cabo en uno de los templos y la otra en ese salón con techado impresionante. Jongin no sabía ni donde estaba parado en cuanto a bodas así que se abstuvo de comentar algo.

—Una pregunta. — Dijo la planeadora girándose a su hermana, — ¿Cuándo llegara su fotógrafo? Necesitamos sus servicios para la sesión de fotos pre recepción ya que usted no quiso el brindado del paquete.

Jongin observó a su hermana que claramente se puso un poco inquieta y sonrió a la planeadora con sus labios temblorosos. Jongin observó a su cuñado que le dio una mirada fugaz antes de fijarla en su noona.

—Ah, lo que pasa es que surgió un imprevisto y quería preguntarle si aún tienen disponible el del paquete.

Jongin suspiró dando un paso atrás y decidió no escuchar esa respuesta luego de ver la expresión en el rostro pequeño de la planeadora. Jongin pasó junto a su padre y le dio un apretón en el brazo indicándole que saldría un rato.

Salió del salón y su vista se cegó por unos momentos debido al radiante día primaveral. Su hermana había elegido un hermoso mes para casarse. Jongin sonrió con amargura caminando hacia la ciudad.

Se suponía que Jongin había ido a casa para desestresarse, ver a sus padres, pensar menos, subir algo de peso, jugar con su sobrina y disfrutar la boda de su hermana. No a llorar como adolescente estúpido luego de ver a la mierda maldita de su ex con su estúpida sonrisa como si nada haya pasado.

Jongin trató de olvidar temporalmente todo lo sucedido ese año y supuso que todo había quedado en el vacío donde ya no sentía nada. Solo que al parecer estaba equivocado cuando sintió esa rabia resurgir dentro de él al darse cuenta de quien estaba parado en la sala de la casa de sus padres tan tranquilo como si nada malo haya pasado entre los dos.

Pero, por más que Jongin tratara de seguir siendo egoísta y pensar en él, esta vez no podría ser así porque esta ocasión él no era el centro de las cosas, esta vez era su tonta hermana impulsiva que por más que Jongin quisiera matarla por hacer esa estupidez, no podía. Jaehwa se iba a casar, ella era lo más importante en estos días y si Jongin tenía que aguantar y tragarse su mierda solo, lo haría. Lo haría por el amor que le tenía a su hermana y sobre todo porque no podía seguir comportándose como un niño de mamá como fue criado. Dios, tenía veintidós y a veces no sabía cómo es que seguía actuando de diecisiete. 

Jongin sacó su celular del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y fue a la agenda para buscar el número de su hermana, estaba demasiado lejos para regresar al salón y no sabía si aún seguían allí. Jongin ingreso a una pequeña heladería e hizo fila mientras su hermana atendía el teléfono.

— ¿Jongin? ¿Dónde estás? — su hermana respondió con un tono preocupado y Jongin esperó mientras una madre con dos niños pequeños hacia su pedido y luego miro alrededor.

—No sé. — dijo no sabiendo donde rayos en realidad estaba, pero no creía poder perderse en esa ciudad. —Oye, llamaba para pedirte el número de tu fotógrafo. — dijo apretando los dientes y rehuyendo a decir el nombre de su ex.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras era el turno de Jongin, la trabajadora lo saludo y le pidió su orden, Jongin en silencio apunto a un cono con tres bolas que estaba en el menú asentado en el mesón. La chica asintió con una sonrisa que Jongin devolvió a medias.

— ¿Quieres decir con el número de él? ¿Estás seguro, seguro?

—Sí, pásamelo ahora antes de que me arrepienta y arruine tu boda por completo. — su voz intentaba ser desafiante pero no totalmente y su hermana lo conocía bastante para darse cuenta y largó una pequeña risilla. —Ah, no te rías y también mándame la dirección de casa porque luego no querrás ser mi chofer o que sea hyung, ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo, enseguida te mando un mensaje con su número y también la dirección de casa. Descárgate Uber, flojo. — Su hermana decía con lentitud —Te amo Jongin, eres el mejor hermano que puedo tener. — dijo Jaehwa demasiado feliz y tarareo no estando seguro de lo que estaba haciendo y colgó la llamada sin decir más.

Pagó por su cono y mientras esperaba en la mesa su celular vibro con un mensaje de su hermana.

Jongin miró el número y se dio cuenta que era el mismo que siempre tuvo, no podía creer que aún lo conservara luego de tantos años, lo que no podía creer mas es que él todavía se acordara del número. _Kim Jongin, por favor…_

Pasó su pulgar por la nube con la información, pero rápidamente empujo a un lado ese horrible sentimiento mientras enviaba un mensaje demandador a ese mismo número junto con la ubicación satelital de donde estaba.

_Ven a esta dirección. Tienes veinte minutos, necesito hablar contigo. Jongin._

─────────────────────

Para cuando Chanyeol traspasó esa pequeña puerta de la heladería donde Jongin lo cito con la respiración agitada y ojos grandes, Jongin estaba por acabarse su helado. Chanyeol seguía teniendo el mismo estilo de moda de siempre pero ahora las mangas de las sudaderas y el torso habían sido rellenadas por músculos ejercitados pero que el rostro de este chico seguía manteniéndose joven y pequeño. Jongin lo odiaba.

Chanyeol lo reconoció cuando se paró a mitad del lugar para buscarlo, Jongin por un segundo pensó en ocultarse y no hacer lo que había decidido, pero cuando lo iba hacer Chanyeol capturo su figura y se acercó de inmediato a su mesa de dos personas.

—Hola, vine lo más rápido que pude, tu mensaje sonaba urgente... casi… demandante, — saludo sentándose frente a Jongin en la única silla que quedaba, _malditas mesas para dos, ¿no podría haber para una persona?_

—En realidad lo es, — dijo y silenciosamente se aclaró la garganta metiendo el restante de su cono de helado en el vaso, descartándolo porque el deseo se le había esfumado.

—No has cambiado…

—Quiero conversar contigo de algo importante, — Jongin lo interrumpió asentando los codos de sus brazos sobre la mesa y unir sus manos. —Esto es por la boda de mi hermana porque si fuera por mí no me interesa hablar contigo ni mucho menos reconocer tú presencia así que…

—Wow, alto. Tiempo fuera. Detente ahí. — Chanyeol también corto la perorata de Jongin haciendo gestos que solo se usaban para un partido deportivo y Jongin se retiró un poco de la mesa. —Oye, vine porque me pediste, no, en realidad me exigiste que lo hiciera. Estaba acomodando mis cosas en la maleta para irme a Seúl, pero luego tú…

—Chanyeol, — Jongin sintió como sus entrañas se retorcieron cuando dijo el nombre en voz alta, un nombre que años no decía. —Oye, aquí en estos momentos no interesa tus cosas y tampoco las mías, lo importante es mi hermana y que se va a casar y como obviamente eres su fotógrafo aunque no sé porque te eligió, voy a respetar eso pero quiero hacerla feliz y no darle más presión y disgusto mientras dure esta cosa de su boda. Así que estas recontratado de nuevo. — termino apoyando su espalda en la silla cruzando los brazos.

Chanyeol pestañeo un par de veces al parecer intentando capturar todas las palabras de Jongin y él también desplomo su espalda en el respaldar de su silla.

—Woah, ¿gracias? Pero ya cancelé mi reservación en el hotel donde me hospedaba.

—Pues pídela de nuevo.

Chanyeol le dio una mirada fría que Jongin desestimó mirando a otro lado que no sea el rostro de Chanyeol y su cuerpo se puso rígido retrayéndose así mismo cuando sintió debajo de la mesa como su pie chocaba con los de Chanyeol, pero lo retiro al instante. Si el otro también sintió eso, no lo demostró.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea? Sé muy bien que manejas a la gente a tu antojo así que cuando Jaehwa me llamó y me explico que no podríamos seguir con sus planes supuse que fue idea tuya…

Las patas de las sillas rechinaron en el piso llamando la atención de todo el lugar y callando las blasfemas palabras de Chanyeol. Jongin apretó sus manos en un puño y luego apunto con su índice su estúpida cara.

—Cállate y agradece a mi hermana que estoy siendo paciente contigo en estos momentos. ¿Crees que si por mi fuera en este instante mis manos no estuvieran alrededor tu maldito cuello? Así que es mejor que mantengas tu maldita boca cerrada. ¿Me oíste? — dijo entre dientes supurando furia contenida y los ojos de Chanyeol se sobresaltaron cuando cruzaron sus miradas.

—Jongin… yo lo siento, no quise…

—Solo haz el estúpido trabajo para lo que te contrato Jaehwa y mantente alejado de mí, suficiente tengo de ver tu cara y recordar que mataste mis sueños.

Jongin caminó con pasos apresurados hacia la salida del lugar y siguió haciéndolo y mientras más caminaba más empezaba a sentir esa pequeña punzada en su rodilla, su pecho y sus ojos. Maldito idiota, él no era una persona manipuladora.

─────────────────────

—Hola Jongin-ah, ¿Cómo van los prepara… woah, que son ojos hinchados? Espero que sea por una alergia…

Jongin acomodó mejor la computadora en su regazo mientras negaba sorbiendo aun sus mocos.

—Creo que hice mal en venir aquí. Si lo hubiera sabido podría haber inventado una excusa para no asistir. — dijo acomodando mejor su espalda en el respaldar de la cama. Jongdae lo estaba viendo con ojos preocupados.

— ¿Qué paso Jonginnie? Tú no eres de llorar por nada y mira como tienes esos ojos. — Jongdae tomó de algún lugar un pañuelo desechable y lo acerco a la pantalla de su computadora fingiendo que le secaba los ojos a Jongin haciendo que sonriera un poco.

—Es Chanyeol. Hyung, él también está aquí y resulto ser el fotógrafo que mi hermana contrato para hacer sus cosas.

Jongdae abrió los ojos, él y Luhan eran los únicos que sabían sobre su relación más que fallida con Chanyeol gracias a que lo había confesado un día estando borracho y para desgracia Luhan también estaba presente. Aunque su amigo estrafalario por primera vez no había dicho nada ni se había burlado de él y simplemente lo había abrazado dándole besos en el rostro hasta que quiso sobrepasarse y besarlo en la boca. Eso discernió por completo el ambiente raro que se había armado gracias a él porque Jongin lo golpeo haciendo reír a Jongdae y a luhan y luego a él mismo.

— ¿Pero tu hermana acaso no sabe cómo terminaron las cosas entre ustedes dos? — Jongin asintió con un suspiro, — ¿y entonces porque hizo eso?

—No lo sé, a veces a mi hermana no le sube correctamente aire a al cerebro, no es la primera vez que hace algo estúpido. 

Jongin miró la hora y seguramente en unos minutos su madre lo llamaría a cenar, Jongin ya se había duchado y cambiado para dormir cuando decidió hacerle una video llamada a sus hyung. Solo que Junmyeon acaba de salir al gimnasio. 

—Odio admitirlo, pero hice un pequeño show cuando llegué a casa… pero es que lo vi ahí parado como si nada, fue un desastre hyung. Luego le pedí a mi hermana que se buscara otro, pero…

Jongdae ahora estaba en la cocina poniendo agua a hervir mientras sacaba una taza de la alacena, — pero ¿qué Jonginnie? — decía mirando a la pantalla de la computadora desde la distancia.

—Pero es su boda, no puedo arruinársela solo porque detesto a mi ex que resulto ser su fotógrafo de bodas. Se supone que ella es el centro todo este mes, no yo. Y tampoco quiero que mi familia…

—Jongin, — Jongdae apareció muy cerca de la nada en la pantalla y suspiró. —Cariño, es válido que no quieras ver a tu ex luego de lo que te hizo y tu hermana es una egoísta por no haberte preguntado primero si estaba bien lo que hacía. Tienes todo el derecho de pedirle que no lo quieres cerca de ti…

—Pero es su boda hyung, el sueño de toda chica. No puedo arruinarle eso.

—Puede buscarse otro fotógrafo.

— ¿Crees que va a encontrar uno a estas alturas y sobre todo querer viajar hasta suncheon? Y si lo hacen cobraran mucho más de lo que valen por el tiempo…

—Bueno, eso también…

Jongdae fue interrumpido por los golpes en la puerta de Jongin y al segundo después su cuñado apareció detrás de ella espiando. —Ah, estás vestido. Tu mamá quiere que bajes a cenar. Oh, hola Jongdae. Te estaré esperando en mi boda — Guyoung decía saludando a Jongdae que le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y asegurando su presencia.

—Te veo luego hyung. Saluda a Junmyeon hyung. Dile que no se mate con sus dietas estrictas. Y a Luhan dile que no se ponga mi ropa.

Jongdae se rio y movió la cabeza, —Tarde, esta mañana vino y arraso con tu armario. — dijo y Jongin sacudió la cabeza. Cuando vuelva tendría que ir a buscar sus prendas en ese basurero de habitación que tenía su hyung.

Jongin cerró su computadora y cuando se giró gritó del susto al darse cuenta que su cuñado aun seguía parado en la puerta. —Dios, hyung. Me asustaste. — decía colocándose sus pantuflas y su cuñado se rió.

—Te pierdes rápido en las cosas, pero me alegra ver que estas de mejor humor. Oh, y lo siento por todo, no sabía nada de este Chanyeol y tú. Si lo hubiera sabido habría reprendido a tu hermana, aunque de todas maneras lo hice luego de que me contara todo.

—Está bien hyung, algún día me lo tendría que tropezar. — Jongin sonrió apoyándose en el costado de su cuñado que paso un brazo por los hombros de Jongin. —Oye hyung, ¿crees que soy manipulador?

Su cuñado hizo que se detuvieran y miro hacia Jongin. —No, ¿Quién te dijo eso? Eres algo mandón y un poco berrinchudo, pero nada más.

— ¡Hyung! — Jongin hizo un puchero haciendo que el otro se riera a carcajadas.

—Las personas manipuladoras no son buenas y tú eres eso. Tus padres te criaron bien Jongin. No creas lo que las personas te digan que eres. ¿De acuerdo?

Su cuñado los siguió guiando escaleras abajo, Jongin paso su brazo por la cintura del otro. —Gracias hyung. Serás un buen hermano mayor.

—Pensé que ya lo era. — dijo entre risas y Jongin sonrió apoyándose mejor en el costado de su cuñado.

—Sí, pero ahora lo serás oficialmente.


	3. 03

* * *

Resulta que no solo su hermana como la novia oficial tenía cosas que hacer, sino que casi todos en la casa lo tenían. Su hermana mayor Jaehwon llego un par de días después que él con su bella sobrina Rahee de dos años y había más alboroto y felicidad en la casa con la pequeña, a los novios solo los veía en los desayunos y la cena, pero Jongin sabía que estaban haciendo algo con Chanyeol.

Esa noche en la cena Jongin le había dicho que siguiera con su itinerario que tenía previsto con Chanyeol pero que tratara de no reunirlos en un solo lugar a los dos. Jaehwa había saltado de su silla feliz para abrazarlo y darle las gracias y al mismo tiempo pedirle disculpas por todo. Jongin había visto a sus padres suavizar sus expresiones al escucharlo. Jongin se había dado cuenta que todos estaban algo tensos por ello.

Jongin suspiró porque ya le dolían los brazos de tenerlos suspendidos en un mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo, miro a su cuñado que estaba del mismo modo. A ambos les estaban midiendo las tallas y los colores de tela que llevarían sus hanboks, las magojas y los jokkis y luego Jongin tenía que también probarse su traje para la boda en el salón. Gracias a dios, Jongin jamás se casaría, no mientras le gusten los penes.

─────────────────────

Jongin en sus tiempos libres salió con su padre, su sobrina y su cuñado a visitar los lugares turísticos que contaba la cuidad natal de sus padres y todo era tan fascinante y hermoso que simplemente solo admiraba los lugares y no pensaba en nada. Jongin no podía creer que no haya ido a esa ciudad antes y se había aqueresado en la vida de Seúl y no salir más allá de ella.

Pero la sonrisa de Jongin se acabó cuando llegaron a casa y su hermana ya estaba en ella y Chanyeol detrás de ella con una maldita cámara que al segundo capturo cuando su rostro cayó.

—Estábamos esperándolos, padre, mamá ya está lista. Todos iremos al festival cultural que será a las siete. Ve a cambiarte Jongin-ah. Hoy día, todos usaremos ropa tradicional.

Jongin suspiró yendo directo a las escaleras, —Tomare una siesta, los alcanzare allá.

—Pero ninie. — Jongin detuvo sus pasos en las escaleras para darle una mirada sombría su hermana.

—Lo hare, iré. No te preocupes por todo lo que tienes preparado para tu boda. — dijo ignorando a todos y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

─────────────────────

Jongin bajó del taxi luchando un poco con su ropa, era un poco extraño estar vestido de esa manera y aunque la incomodidad le paso cuando el taxista no lo miro raro, incluso le había contado unas pocas cosas de la ciudad como si estuviera con un turista, aunque en realidad Jongin era un turista, llego tranquilo a su destino vestido con las prendas que su madre se había encargado de dejar en su habitación mientras él dormía.

En el lugar todos estaban vestidos parecido a él solo que con diversos colores y Jongin saco su celular del interior de su ropa donde estaba amarrado su pantalón en la cintura y llamo a su hermana para pedirle donde estaban, pero no contestaba. Dejo de intentarlo luego de la décima vez y solo decidió divertirse él solo.

Paseó y se acercó a algunos puestos cuando le hallaba la curiosidad con los objetos, compró algo de comida del lugar y también se enteró que estaban filmando una película tradicional en la antigua ciudad y los templos. Mientras Jongin avanzaba con distracción a una corta distancia reconoció a alguien y cuando estaba por dar media vuelta la figura lo reconoció también a él.

— ¡Hey! Jongin espera. — Jongin hizo mala cara por su suerte y solo siguió caminando hasta que la alta figura se posicionó junto a él.

Chanyeol también estaba vestido con un hanbok de camisa blanca y chaleco amarillo colgando de su cuello una cámara profesional mientras el de Jongin era lila borgoña.

—Oye caminas rápido.

— ¿no estabas con la loca de mi hermana? ¿Qué quieres? Te dije que te quería lejos de mí, tal vez un kilómetro de distancia. — Jongin seguía mirando los puestos tratando de distraerse y que su buen humor no se escape.

—Dijo que era todo y que podía disfrutar del festival. — comenzó a decir, —Quería disculparme por lo que te dije el otro día, no quería decirlo y…

—Por supuesto que si querías porque luego de cuatro años fue lo primero que me dijiste. — Jongin se agachó un poco para mirar de cerca una caracola pintada con diseños simétricos bastante impresionante.

—Insinuaste que querías matarme. — Chanyeol contrarrestó también deteniéndose con él y mirar más cosas alzándolas en sus manos y examinándolas más de cerca.

—Sí, pero te dije que me estaba conteniendo.

—Muy gracioso.

Jongin levantó la mirada de los objetos para darle una más dura.

—No era un chiste. — Dijo.

Chanyeol suspiró, —Oye Jongin. En serio, quiero hablar contigo, ¿será que podemos? — dijo acercándose unos pasos más hasta él y Jongin no dudo en retroceder los mismos.

— ¿Hablar de qué? ¿De cómo huiste como un cobarde y me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba? ¿Y de cómo me jodiste la vida? — Jongin escupió sintiendo fuego en su estómago y como en sus venas recorría lava y no sangre.

Aunque Jongin lo había intentado todo este tiempo él aun no podía perdonar a Chanyeol no mientras Chanyeol no le pida perdón. Jongin no quería una disculpa, Jongin quería que le pidiera perdón, si era posible, que se arrastrara en el piso.

Chanyeol había sido una persona muy importante en su vida y que acabaran de ese modo no era justo. Chanyeol bajó la mirada por unos instantes antes de volverla al rostro de Jongin.

—Sí, de eso. Quiero explicarte mis razones de cuan asustado estaba y tome decisiones estúpidas como el adolescente que era. — Chanyeol se calló cuando ambos notaron que un par de personas los estaban mirando y la dueña del puesto también. — ¿Podemos ir a otra parte? Jongin, por favor.

Jongin sintió como sus manos estaban temblando y frías y cuando las grandes de Chanyeol sujeto su brazo algo exploto haciendo que jalara su brazo del agarre. —No, no quiero. Aun no estoy listo para escuchar tus excusas. — dijo antes de darle una mirada y girarse para perderse entre las personas que paseaban en el lugar.

Y sus ánimos se habían opacado por completo.

─────────────────────

Jongin no estaba muy contento, pero era inevitable.

Jaehwa había planificado una sesión de fotos familiar en el jardín nacional de la ciudad que tenía tantos lugares muy bellos que irían muy bien en las fotos al igual que en ese lugar seria la sesión de fotos de los novios.

Toda su familia estuvo presente, hasta su primer cuñado. Jiwon, que había llego dos noches atrás indicando que su permiso en el trabajo se lo habían aceptado el mismo día que él viajó a la ciudad. Su hermana mayor había llorado al verlo y luego de calmarse culpo a las hormonas de su embarazo.

Miró detenidamente a Chanyeol trabajando profesionalmente con su cámara y su postura que tomaba una vez con su cámara era otra, alguien más imponente, más intenso, alguien que se tomaba en serio su trabajo. Jongin se preguntaba cuanto su hermana le estaba pagando para ir hasta esta ciudad y quedarse en un hotel. Jongin suspiró disculpándose con la maquilladora que le sonrió y le dijo que ya estaba por acabar.

Y cuando le toco estar delante de esa cámara frente a Chanyeol con su asistente que Jongin recién se daba cuenta tenia, se sintió nervioso, sentía como si se estuviera exponiendo ante este hombre que en algún momento había albergado sentimientos por él, incluso si sabía que toda su familia junto a los novios estaban alrededor posando de igual manera, era raro, incómodo y algo inquieto sobre todo cuando Jongin sintió que su mirada se cruzó con la de Chanyeol mientras acomodaba el lente de su cámara e instruía a su asistente.

Jongin en ese momento se sintió confundido porque estaban extendiéndose estos pequeños sentimientos y no sabía por qué.

Cuando hubo el segundo cambio, la sesión comenzó y terminó luego de media hora, las sensaciones horribles y extrañas siguieron en él, tuvo que indicarles a sus padres que tomaría un descanso y caminaría por el lugar mientras la pareja de novios se extendía cerca del lago, sobre el puente de madera donde daba vista a una inmensa masa de aguas tranquilas azul grisáceo y al principio de él había un arco en forma de corazón.

Jongin decidió caminar con tranquilidad por los caminos predeterminados en el jardín, observando las flores primaverales, el césped verde, paso por el molino donde tenía filas de flores de todos colores, había un monumento a dos reyes del antepasado unidos en una danza como si tuvieran alas de mariposas. Jongin se detuvo a mirar por un rato antes de seguir hasta llegar a un arroyo decorado en las orillas con piedras blancas.

Descendió hasta las piedras y se puso en cuclillas hasta ver mejor el agua caliente y cristalina, incluso se podían ver algunos peces nadar en ella. Jongin suspiró con una sonrisa. Este lugar era tan lindo, pero tenía que regresar pronto a la ciudad. Jongin extrañaría este lugar natural, con aire puro, cielo azul y noches tranquilas.

Suspiró una vez más antes de levantarse luchando con su traje y cuando giró Chanyeol estaba sobre el camino con los brazos cruzados mirándolo a través de sus gafas grandes y oscuras. Jongin abrió los ojos y cuando quiso dar un paso se desequilibró ganándole el peso hacia atrás y gritó. Aunque fue en vano porque de todas maneras cayó al agua arruinando su hanbok que se supone usaría en la boda.

Su hermana lo iba a matar, sacudió sus manos del agua viendo el desastre que hizo y una sombra negra encima de él lo hizo levantar la mirada. Chanyeol le tendió una mano apoyando sus tenis sobre las rocas con las piernas un poco abiertas para no cometer su mismo error.

— ¿Estas bien? — dijo todavía mirándolo desde arriba con su oscuro cabello cayéndole sobre la cara y algo en su estómago se retorció.

No, Jongin no admitiría que con esos lentes oscuros y desde esa perspectiva se veía bien. Jongin disipo eso de inmediato y tomó la mano ofrecida.

— ¿Te lastimaste en algún lugar?

Jongin negó de inmediato porque realmente no sentía dolor en ningún lado, pero quizás lo sentiría más tarde cuando su hermana lo golpee por arruinar su traje. —No, pero Jaehwa me va a matar. — murmuró sacudiendo las telas del traje que salpicaba agua por todos lados.

Chanyeol se rió. —Con lo histérica que ha estado últimamente, supongo que sí. — dijo entre risas y Jongin levanto la mirada y le dio una mirada ruda.

—No te rías. Además, tú tuviste la culpa.

Jongin podía ver la expresión de asombro de Chanyeol incluso detrás de esos grandes lentes. — ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora yo que hice? — Jongin hizo una mueca al escucharlo casi gritar.

— ¡Apareciste de la nada y me asustaste! — exclamó todavía lamentándose, sintiendo como toda la parte de atrás de su ropa estaba empapada.

—Tus hermanas me enviaron a buscarte porque es hora de almorzar y están de ida a un lugar. — Chanyeol lo miro de arriba abajo y Jongin no podía ir de esa manera.

—No iré, estoy empapado. — Jongin le dio una mala mirada y Chanyeol asintió.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa para que te cambies? — pregunto y Jongin frunció las cejas.

¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? Del hecho que no estuviera encima de él queriéndolo matar no significaba que ahora habían vuelto a ser cercanos como para aceptar eso.

—No gracias, solo llamare un taxi.

—Ningún taxista querrá que te sientes en sus asientos todo mojado. Y es mejor que te quites esto antes de que lo ensucies más y tú hermana sí que se enfadara. ¿Traes algo debajo?

Jongin miró por unos segundos a Chanyeol que ya estaba buscando por donde desatar su magoja. Jongin recordó que tenía su pantalón jeans junto a la ropa de los demás, pero su camiseta la tenía debajo y posiblemente y como se sentía mojado, también haya traspasado el agua a ella.

—No tengo nada para arriba, — dijo desatando el moño por delante de su traje y golpeo la mano de Chanyeol cuando intento ayudarlo y grito.

—Tengo una camiseta extra en mi mochila, la cargue por si hacia demasiado calor, puedes usarla.

—No gracias.

─────────────────────

Jongin se hundió en su propia silla porque sentía las miradas inquisitivas y no tan disimuladas de su familia hacia él y sabía que era por la prenda de arriba que no era de él y que todos vieron que Chanyeol se la prestó. Sabia las preguntas que le pasaban por la cabeza a todos.

Y no, él todavía odiaba a Chanyeol sin importar que le salvó el día dándole su estúpida ropa que olía demasiado a él para asistir a ese estúpido almuerzo con su estu… no, con su bella familia que solo querían disfrutar que todos estaban reunidos. 

Jongin le dio una fugaz mirada a Chanyeol que también estaba sentado en la mesa mientras el chico que lo acompañaba tomaba algunas fotos de la familia y esta situación le hizo recuerdo a años atrás cuando Chanyeol se quedaba a cenar o almorzar en su casa, incluso se había quedado a dormir, en su habitación, en su cama, junto a Jongin abrazándolo, besándolo y muchas veces haciendo otras cosas _. Ugh, maldición. ¿Qué estaba pasándole a su mente últimamente?_

Sacudió su cabeza concentrándose en comer e ignorar las fugaces miradas de todos incluidas las del dueño de la camiseta.

─────────────────────

Esa segunda semana había sido tan agotadora, su hermana cada vez estaba más irritante con el pastel y sobre las cosas que llevaría, el diseño, el color y un montón de cosas que cada vez que Jongin la escuchaba hablar prefería levantarse e ir a otro lugar lejos de ella. Jongin ese día no había visto a Chanyeol junto a ella, gracias a dios. Ya estaba harto de su presencia, siempre con esa estúpida cámara pegada a su cara o el flash ese que estaba a punto de dejarlo ciego. 

Jongin buscó por la casa a su padre y en la parte de atrás lo hallo con su sobrina Rahee entre sus piernas junto a su primer cuñado. Ambos bebían limonada disfrutando del aire frio y sol brillante. Su sobrina tras notar su presencia se bajó del regazo de su abuelo y corrió a Jongin.

Jongin sonrió alzándola, —Hyung, estaría bien que salga un rato con Rahee-yah. Juro que si escucho una vez más a mi hermana quejarse de algo voy a gritar. — rezongó haciendo reír a los dos hombres mayores.

— ¿Necesitas dinero? — su padre elevo las caderas para sacar su cartera, Jongin negó de inmediato.

—Papá no. Tengo, no te preocupes. — Jongin miro una última vez a su cuñado que asintió, —Solo… solo necesito despejarme un poco.

—Las llaves del auto están en la cocina, — su cuñado anuncio cuando Jongin ya estaba dando media vuelta y Jongin le elevo el pulgar.

— ¿Quieres ir al cine o al centro comercial? — Jongin le pregunto a su sobrina que sonrió asintiendo. —De acuerdo, desaparezcamos de este lugar.

─────────────────────

Jongin estaba aburrido mirando su celular y sus redes sociales, dándole corazones a las publicaciones de sus hyung y molestando a Sehun y a Luhan dejándole comentarios con doble sentido mientras vigilaba a su sobrina amada en los juegos infantiles y como había hecho una pequeña amiga con quien correteaba entre los juegos.

Volvió a bostezar moviendo su cabeza y a mitad de ella noto una presencia a solo dos pasos de él, Jongin hizo gestos de fastidio girando los ojos hasta ponerlos blanco mientras se volvía un poco para darle la espalda a esta persona, _¿es en serio? ¿Por qué de todos los lugares tuvo que encontrarlo aquí?_ Jongin no sabía que le había hecho a dios para que lo castigue así. 

Un pequeño vaso desechable con dos bolas de helado se deslizo sobre la mesa frente a sus ojos, Jongin se dio cuenta que eran sus favoritos. Maldita sea, aun recordaba sus sabores favoritos de helado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estas siguiendo? — Jongin se sentó más derecho cuadrando sus hombros mirando con cautela el rostro de Park Chanyeol que sonrió ante sus preguntas.

—Estaba conociendo un poco la ciudad y te vi aquí incluso luego de entrar a varias tiendas y dije ¿Por qué no? Toma tu helado que se derretirá. — dijo Chanyeol tomando su propia palita y pinchar la masa fría.

Jongin miró el vaso con helado luchando con las ganas de probarlo, —no me gustan estos sabores. — dijo retirando el vaso de su visión o por lo menos lo más lejos de él y giro su rostro a un lado. 

—No seas mentiroso, esa tarde en la heladería estabas tomando los mismos sabores, siguen siendo tus favoritos. — Chanyeol dejo su vaso y tomo el de Jongin y también agarro una mano de él e hizo que lo sostuviera.

Jongin lo miro con la boca abierta y luego al vaso, frunció su nariz y los labios, pero antes de caer en la tentación su sobrina llego a él corriendo animada. Gracias dios.

— ¡Helado! — ella grito y Jongin sonrió agradecido mientras le ofrecía el vaso.

— ¿Tienes sed? — pregunto y la niña asintió, Jongin dejo el vaso en la mesa y sentó en una silla a su sobrina. — ¿Quieres esta cosa? — volvió a preguntar y la niña asintió otra vez, Jongin dio una mirada de lado a Chanyeol quien negó emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa antes de llevarse un poco de helado a la boca.

Cuando Rahee se acabó su helado y le pregunto si podía seguir jugando, Jongin miro la hora en su reloj y le dijo que solo diez minutos más. La niña se fue corriendo dejando a Jongin y a Chanyeol mirándola divertirse mientras él se aburría cada vez más.

Y luego de unos minutos largos de silencio con Jongin ignorando a Chanyeol el chico alto se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Qué harás más tarde? — preguntó y Jongin se giró sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Algo, — dijo sin embargo como respuesta automática.

—Supongo que estarás libre entonces. — Chanyeol empezó a jugar con el vaso de cartón donde una vez hubo helado.

—Te estoy diciendo que estaré ocupado. — Protestó girándose para enfrentarlo.

—De acuerdo, ¿en qué estarás ocupado? No creo que toda la noche. — Jongin sintió acidas y algo sarcásticas esas palabras.

Jongin abrió la boca, pero de nuevo la cerró porque no estaba ocurriéndosele nada que inventar, rayos, e hizo mala cara cuando Chanyeol sonrió.

—Ves, no tienes nada que hacer más que aburrirte en casa seguro.

—Cállate, tú no sabes nada.

—Bien, entonces iré a tu casa a las nueve. Tenemos que hablar Jongin. Quieras o no. — Chanyeol se levantó alzando la basura de la mesa con él.

—No quiero hablar. Es más, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. — Jongin se cruzó de brazos dirigiendo su mirada a su sobrina que jugaba en la piscina de pelotas.

—Adiós Jongin.

Cuando Jongin giró para gritarle que él se iría de casa a esa hora a cualquier otra parte y que no regresaría toda la noche, Chanyeol ya estaba dándole la espalda algo lejos. Jongin suspiro con fuerza, malhumorado y maldiciendo en chino como le enseño Luhan. Su amigo si lo escuchara estaría orgulloso.


	4. 04

* * *

Los últimos tres días habían pasado lentos y algo estresantes. Sobre todo, porque Jongin había buscado una y mil excusas para no estar en casa todo el día. Había ido al club con su padre, al cine con su cuñado y su sobrina, al mall de la ciudad a comprar ropa o lo que sea, cualquier cosa para esquivar a Park Chanyeol.

Y hoy día ya no tenía ganas de salir o inventar cualquier excusa para irse. No después de pensar en la situación que estaba huyendo.

Jongin estaba sentado en la mecedora del jardín trasero de la casa de sus padres luego de que terminaran de cenar, mirando el cielo oscuro de la noche con los auriculares puestos mientras escuchaba su playlist y fue imposible que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas que no quería derramar luego del primer minuto de la canción que estaba reproduciendo su teléfono. Y simplemente no pudo retener su llanto. Dejo que la profunda letra de la canción lo acompañara en su momento de recuerdos dolorosos.

No se valía, Jongin ya había sufrido mucho por estos mismos recuerdos y se supone ya los había superado, pero ahora… otra vez lo atacaban. Había sido tan tonto en ese tiempo, pensar que se quedaría con su primer amor siempre, que vencerían cualquier obstáculo y resolverían sus peleas, pero al final, nada dura.

Chanyeol había sido tanto y todo para él, Jongin pensó que se amaban de verdad, que incluso siendo tan jóvenes ellos podrían pensar en un nosotros a futuro incluso si todavía había camino por recorrer, Jongin jamás pensó que Chanyeol no podría sobrellevar ese camino lleno de baches con él.

Nunca pensó que su inmadurez fuera tanta.

Jongin dejo de mirar sus manos mojadas por sus lágrimas cuando una sombra y unas manos grandes se asentaron en sus rodillas, suspendió la mirada para cruzarse con la silueta de Chanyeol en cuclillas frente a él que le mostraba una mirada triste.

Tuvo una oleada de llanto más fuerte escondiendo su rostro en sus manos sin importarle que los auriculares se salieran de sus orejas. Jongin empezó a llorar más sabiendo que esta persona frente a él se había esfumado de su vida de un día para otro sin decir nada. Esta persona frente a él que le dejo el corazón tan destrozado que solo su familia pudo volver a reparar con el paso del tiempo. Jongin odiaba que lo haga sentir así de débil por solo su presencia.

—Jongin… ¿Por qué lloras? — Chanyeol preguntó en un susurro acariciándole las rodillas y Jongin hipó.

— ¡Tú, maldita sea! ¡Tú, estúpido idiota! — grito todavía con las palmas de sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

Y no hizo nada incluso si sintió como Chanyeol lo apegaba a su pecho y lo envolvía en sus brazos frotando su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Lo siento, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice. Lo siento tanto Jongin. — murmuraba tratando de aliviar su dolor, pero esas palabras solo hacían que se sienta peor.

Su pecho le dolía tanto, volvía a sentir ese mismo peso en su estómago como cuando se dio cuenta de que Chanyeol no volvería a visitarlo al hospital y tampoco contestaba sus llamadas hasta que al final simplemente lo mandaba a buzón. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Chanyeol no volvería, había tomado bastante tiempo y cuando lo hizo, cuando se enteró de que Chanyeol se había ido sin disculparse, sin decirle a nadie, sin decir adiós correctamente Jongin había caído profundo a un pozo difícil de salir.

—Tuve que mandar a Jaehwa a tu casa para preguntar por ti a tus padres porque tú nunca más apareciste. — Jongin dijo tratando de recomponerse mientras se alejaba de Chanyeol. —Y es por eso que no me explico porque te contrato cuando ella fue la principal testigo en cómo me destrozaste por completo. — Jongin sorbió su nariz limpiando sus lágrimas con las magas de su camisa manga corta. —Fuiste el causante de mi desgracia, pero eras al que más necesitaba y tu… — Jongin se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo su respiración caliente, —desapareciste sin decirme nada, como si yo nunca te hubiera importado. Eso no se hace Chanyeol, a nadie.

Jongin tomo aire tratando de recomponerse todavía limpiando sus ojos con la tela de su ropa todavía sin mirar a Chanyeol y sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando las manos de Chanyeol capturaron las de él.

Jongin levanto la mirada para verlo y Chanyeol también tenía los ojos rojos con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. — Lo siento mucho Jongin, en serio lo siento tanto que no te imaginas cuanto, — Chanyeol decía limpiándose sus lágrimas con el dorso de una de sus manos. —Yo… yo fui muy estúpido, me sentía tan mal conmigo mismo por haber sido el causante de tu accidente, de dejarte en una cama inconsciente por días, de haber destruido tu sueño más grande. No sabes cuan mal me siento hasta ahora…

Chanyeol dejo de hablar porque empezó a llorar más, Jongin lo sintió temblar y sus lágrimas caían una tras otra al igual que las de él que volvieron a salir de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste entonces…

Su voz se quebró.

Jongin miro a Chanyeol que se limpió sus lágrimas sorbiendo su nariz tratando de calmarse.

—Y-yo… — Chanyeol abrió los labios, pero no podía hablar, —yo no podía verte ahí tendido en esa camilla todo lastimado por mi culpa. Yo te había hecho eso Jongin. Yo había sido el causante de que estuvieras luchando por tu vida, yo te había llevado hasta ahí por mi egoísmo, por mi estupidez. Por no comprenderte como alegaba hacerlo. Perdóname Jongin, perdóname por favor…

Jongin trató de calmarse mientras miraba a Chanyeol que enterraba su frente en las rodillas de Jongin con un agarre bastante fuerte.

Pasaron varios minutos, Jongin tratando de que no salieran más lágrimas de sus hinchados ojos mientras dejaba que también Chanyeol se tranquilizara y la manera en como todavía sus brazos sostenían las piernas de Jongin supuso que tardaría un poco.

Jongin entonces recordó que tan idiota y sentimental era Chanyeol en ese tiempo y al parecer no había cambiado mucho ese aspecto suyo. Jongin miro de nuevo sus piernas y el lugar donde Chanyeol descansaba su rostro era el mismo donde tuvo su cirugía después del accidente. Verlo apoyado en sus rodillas todavía hipando fue imposible no compararlo el día del accidente.

Había pensado que Chanyeol estaría feliz luego que le dijera que consiguió una beca para estudiar danza en Norteamérica, jamás pensó que Chanyeol borraría de inmediato su sonrisa y se hubiera levantado de su mesa dejando atrás su helado junto a Jongin sin decirle nada.

El clima esa mañana había estado sofocante mientras Jongin corría tras él pidiéndole que se detuviera, que hablaran, que no entendía porque estaba enojado mientras jalaba su brazo tratando de detenerlo y cuando Chanyeol giró bruscamente tratando de que suelte su brazo… Jongin jamás pensó que así sería el final de todo.

Y Jongin recuerda aun como lo esperaba todo el día, todos los días y cada día que entrara por esa puerta de su habitación en el hospital, pero él nunca lo hizo. No lo volvió a ver más hasta hace menos de tres semanas.

Jongin sintió un pesar en su corazón y sonrió sin gracia. Miró a todos lados y cuando giro al interior de su casa vislumbro que todos en su familia estaban espiando lo que pasaba con ellos y cuando notaron que los estaba viendo retomaron sus cosas disimulando. Jongin suspiró.

—Aun no me has dicho si me perdonas o no. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y tal vez no me lo merezco, pero…me gustaría que por lo menos no me miraras como si quisieras despellejarme cada vez que me veas cerca de ti.

Observó a Chanyeol moverse de sus piernas y dejar que sus rodillas asentaran por completo el césped para mirarlo de frente a la misma altura de Jongin.

Chanyeol lo miro con ojos decisivos y Jongin se inclinó hacia adelante y con el pulgar de su mano limpio una última lágrima que se escapó de los saltones ojos de Chanyeol, pero al segundo siguiente esa misma mano se estiro y su palma recta y firme choco contra las mejillas izquierda y derecha de Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lo miro con ojos grandes, ambos se vieron por unos segundos antes de que Chanyeol reaccionara y tocara la picazón en sus mejillas Jongin lo abrazo.

—Te costó cuatro años hacerlo. Prácticamente éramos todavía adolescentes, eras un idiota temperamental y yo un tonto confiado. — Jongin murmuro acomodando mejor su rostro en el hombro de Chanyeol y los brazos de Chanyeol lo rodearon con más confianza.

—Debería recibir más que un par de bofetadas Jongin, aun sigues siendo muy blando. Ni siquiera deberías perdonarme o pensar hacerlo. — Chanyeol acaricio la parte posterior de su cabeza y Jongin presiono más sus brazos sobre los hombros de Chanyeol.

—Lo sé. Y me odio por eso. — Jongin confeso mirando el cielo oscuro. —Solo hazme lucir bien en todas las fotos de la boda.

—Siempre lo haces.

─────────────────────

Jongin hizo una mueca mientras su hyung se estaba casi orinando de tanto reír. Miró alrededor de toda su habitación esperando que Jongdae se calme y cuando lo hizo ambos se miraron en la pantalla.

—Sabía que lo harías, sobre todo si lo tenías en tu casa viviendo prácticamente, no eres una persona rencorosa Jonginnie. — Jongdae decía asintiendo, como si estuviera aprobando sus propias palabras. —Hiciste bien Jongin.

Jongin suspiró.

─────────────────────

Jongin quería estirarse un poco con intenciones de seguir durmiendo, pero detuvo su intento cuando se sintió presionado a casi sofocado entre algo caliente y cuando dejó salir de entre sus labios un gemido por la lengua y labios calientes en su cuello abrió los ojos de inmediato y reconoció que había alguien junto a él que tenía sus extremidades enlazadas con él.

Retiró todo lo que le permitió el espacio porque alguien también estaba detrás de él, y cuando miró el rostro y cabello mullido de esta persona osada frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué se supone que tratas de hacer? — dijo en un tono uniforme quitando su brazo de la cintura ajena y tomar un puñado de ese cabello horrible entre sus dedos jalándolo lo más que pudo.

Sonrío cuando Luhan grito retirando su boca y aliento caliente de su cuello, dejándole una pequeña picazón en él.

—Ay, suéltame. Ya. Ya, lo siento, pero fue imposible resistirme. — Luhan tenía un gesto de dolor incluso con sus palabras, pero a Jongin no le importaba. Este maldito bastardo siempre aprovechándose de las situaciones.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías…

—Shhh, Jonginnie. Jongdae está durmiendo. — Luhan susurró indicándole con el dedo detrás de él.

Jongin hizo una mueca e intento darse la vuelta para ver a su hyung, pero no podía porque prácticamente estaba encerrado entre dos cuerpos pesados en una cama para era para dos personas no tres.

— ¿Cuándo llegaron?

—Hace un par de horas, Jongdae se le ocurrió comprar ticket de primera hora. — Luhan hizo una mueca jugando con el borde de la camisa de dormir de Jongin hasta que logro introducir por completo su mano en el interior, tocando lentamente la suave piel de su espalda baja.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Jongin murmuro con voz plana llevando su mirada del lugar donde tenía la mano metida Luhan hasta el rostro cínico de su amigo.

—He estado pensando… — Luhan decía distraídamente mirando su mano escondida en las ropas de Jongin mientras su mano imprudente paseaba por su estómago y cadera, —No lo sé, tenemos algunos años de conocernos y tanto tu como yo hemos estado solteros todo este tiempo, no sé, tal vez… quizás si tratamos de darnos una oportunidad ambos… quizás somos una pareja predeterminada y no nos hemos dado cuenta.

Jongin rodó los ojos también ingresando su mano en al interior de la sudadera de su amigo y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de luhan y las puntas de sus narices se tocaban y la boca de Luhan descendió unos centímetros sobre la de él con indicios de besarlo, Jongin presiono sus dedos en la piel para un pellizco que hizo que Luhan gritara tratando de separarse de inmediato.

—Suéltame demonio malvado con rostro de Kim Jongin. — gritaba Luhan retorciéndose hasta que Jongin soltó la carne de su espalda dejándolo caerse de la cama.

Y Jongin empezó a reírse a carcajadas en forma de burla y rió más fuerte cuando otra risa se le unió.

Jongin giro y vio a su hyung también reírse apuntado a Luhan que se quejaba de dolor agarrándose su espalda como un abuelo con reuma. Por lo menos tendría un morete para cuando lo viera en el espejo se acuerde de lo idiota que podría ser.

—Pensé que dejarías que te bese, — Jongdae dijo entre risas, pero Jongin negó.

—No estoy loco hyung, Luhan está más usado que un baño público. Bienvenido hyung. ¿Quién los recogió de la estación? — Jongin entre risas se apoyó en el costado de Jongdae y pasó su brazo por su cintura mientras Jongdae lo hacía por sus hombros. —Eso es para que aprendas que no soy una de tus locas con las que dices las mismas tonterías, incluso si estoy ebrio sé con quién. Idiota.

—Fue Guyoung hyung, tu cuñado. — dijo Jongdae bostezando.

Jongin asintió ante la respuesta y se levantó de la cama sacándole la lengua a Luhan que le hizo un puchero mientras Jongin pasaba junto a él para salir al pasillo de la casa y rió fuerte cuando sintió un peso que se quedaba en su espalda, pero paso sus brazos por las pantorrillas de Luhan quien fue que salto atrás de él.

Sintió un sonoro beso en su mejilla e hizo una mueca, —No te enojes mi lindo bebé solo estaba probando tu defensa ya que escuche por ahí que tu ex también estará en la boda de tu hermana. — Luhan decía en voz baja mientras todos bajaban las escaleras.

Jongin miro a su hyung quien miro hacia otro lado haciéndose el desentendido, —No lo vuelvas hacer entonces, que te ira peor. — Jongin se detuvo a mitad de la sala indicándole a Luhan que se bajara de su espalda.

Su amigo paso su brazo por los hombros de Jongin de todas maneras. —Descuida, tengo prohibido hacer un movimiento contigo, aunque me encantaría, pero prefiero mantener mis bolas rosadas, en su lugar y en funcionamiento, ¡ay!

Jongin sonrió al ver que fue Jongdae que le pellizco el brazo a su amigo esta vez.

—Cállate mejor Luhan. Mira que…señora Kim muy buenos días y gracias por dejarnos pasar a su casa a tan tempranas horas. — Jongdae cambio su actitud tras notar a la madre de Jongin que aparecía frente a ellos. Jongin sonrió a su madre con algo de vergüenza por la bulla tan temprano.

—Me alegra que hayan llegado en esta semana, tenemos algunas actividades entre familias. Es bueno que estén aquí para que ninie no se sienta solo y aburrido. — decía su madre acercándose a ellos secando sus manos en un trapo. — el desayuno está listo, solo faltan ustedes para que se sienten, pasen, adelante.

Su madre arrastraba prácticamente a sus amigos al cometedor donde Jongin sabia ya no cabían y se preguntó cómo se acomodarían y suspendió una ceja cuando llego a la mesa y aparte de toda su familia ya despierta, Chanyeol también estaba sentado.

Jongin miró a todos y su mirada se encontró con su hermana Jaehwa que tras cruzarlas desvió sus ojos a su taza. Jongin suspiro al notar que Chanyeol le sonrió como saludo.

Esta semana sería la más larga de todas.

─────────────────────

Jongin terminó desayunando hombro con hombro casi sofocado entre Luhan y Chanyeol y tuvo que soportar la sobre protección de Luhan con él luego de que sus amigos se presentaran y conocieran a Chanyeol.

Y solo siguió comiendo su arroz con aburrimiento luego de que sus cuñados no lograran ocultar sus sonrisas divertidas por su situación y la exageración de Luhan.

─────────────────────

Una canción de Drake sonaba en los altos parlantes del auto mientras su cuñado imitaba como si él fuera el cantante mientras conducía. Jongin giró los ojos. Haciendo que su cuñado empezara a imitar con más ganas y Jongin se cruzó de brazos bufando porque su cuñado estaba siendo ridículo.

—Hyung Basta. Estas siendo ridículo, — dijo acomodándose su cabello que cayó a su cara, todo mundo amaba su cabello, pero él lo odiaba. Nunca se quedaba en el lugar que quería.

La canción termino y Guyoung bajó el volumen mientras estacionaba la camioneta en el garaje del supermercado. La lista que su madre les dio era un poco larga y supuso que estarían un buen rato sobre los estantes mirando los productos. Jongin maldijo a sus amigos que no quisieron acompañarlos a sufrir juntos.

— ¿Qué pasa Jonginnie? Te he visto un poco apagado desde ayer, ¿te sientes un poco enfermo? — su cuñado decía activando la alarma de la camioneta mientras Jongin llevaba en sus manos las bolsas reutilizables porque los supermercados ya no daban bolsas de plástico.

Jongin esperó que Guyoung quitara la mano de su frente evidenciando que no tenía fiebre, pero Jongin solo se apoyó en su costado pasando su brazo por la cintura de su hyung.

—Estoy un poco confundido hyung, — decía, ambos ingresando al interior del lugar dejando que su cuñado le quitara las bolsas y las pusiera en el carrito de compras sin deshacer el abrazo sobre sus hombros.

— ¿De qué? ¿Paso algo?

—No te hagas el que no sabes hyung. — Jongin hizo un puchero inconsciente mirando a su hyung que era un poco más bajo que él. —Todos ustedes estaban pendientes esa noche cuando estaba en el jardín con Chanyeol.

—Ahhh, ya salió el peine. — Su hyung movió la cabeza en afirmación con dramatismo, — ¿Qué pasa entonces con Chanyeol? Pensé que lo odiabas.

—Lo intente durante mucho tiempo, pero canalizando mis recuerdos en realidad si lo odie un poco por cómo se fue y también el hecho de que apareció como si nada luego de cuatro años con una sonrisa en la cara, no lo sé hyung, no sé si me estoy haciendo entender. — miro al hombre mayor que sonrió y asintió.

—Pero…

—En el desayuno me invito a tomar un café. Cuando hicimos las paces en realidad no me imagine lo que pasaría después, no lo sé, simplemente no sé dónde estoy parado con esto, no sé si negarle el saludo o devolvérselo, no sé, no sé, no sé hyung.

Su hyung se rió bajo por su desesperación y dramático estado de existencialismo. Jongin tomó un tarro de pepinillos que recordaba había en la lista, pero su hyung lo saco y lo coloco en su lugar.

—No están en la lista. — Dijo.

—Ups, lo siento. — Jongin se paró a un lado de Guyoung mientras caminaban lentamente por los pasillos dejando todo el trabajo a su cuñado.

— ¿Todavía lo quieres? ¿Te gusta? ¿te atrae? ¿O aun sientes algo por él? Algo que no sea no sé… — su cuñado se rio de su propia broma y Jongin hizo una mueca.

—Fuimos amigos de la escuela por dos años y luego una pareja por tres más y luego lo intente odiar por cuatro. Esto es realmente raro, no entiendo como entablar nuevamente un vínculo con alguien que sabe hasta a lo que soy alérgico. 

—Todo mundo sabe a lo que eres alérgico Jonginnie.

—Hyung… no estas ayudando. — Jongin jaló el brazo de su cuñado y el otro volvió a reír disfrutando verlo hacer pataletas.

—De acuerdo, — dijo el mayor deteniendo sus pasos aprovechando que a esas horas de la tarde no había mucha gente y estaban en el sector de las pastas. —Dices que no puedes hacer un vínculo de nuevo con alguien a quien saliste, pero Jongin, ya lo has hecho una vez. No creo que sea difícil hacerlo otra vez.

Jongin frunció las cejas, ¿antes ya había hecho eso? ¿Cuándo? Y cuando su cuñado elevó una ceja mostrando impaciencia Jongin cayó en cuenta.

Y Jongin recordó que conocía a su ahora cuñado desde hace dos años, en realidad en el primero año de la universidad, Jongdae los había presentado un día que su hyung le pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar. Ese lugar era un estudio de baile y si Jongdae tenía un poco de miedo por su reacción cuando noto que era, Jongin no lo noto, porque Jongin estaba fascinado de entrar a un lugar que un día él pudo haber trabajado, pero cuando Jongdae dio a conocer que era porque lo había llevado Jongin estaba saludando a un profesor de baile amateur pequeño con una sonrisa que embobaba a su hyung y luego saludo a Baek Guyoung, su futuro cuñado.

—Pero solo tuvimos un par de citas hyung, luego mi hermana te atrapo de verdad. — Jongin tomo una caja de cereales de chocolate y la colocó en el carrito antes de que comiencen a caminar de nuevo.

—Pero es casi lo mismo Jonginnie, estábamos en un lugar y pudimos retroceder hasta a lo que somos ahora, solo tienen que intentarlo los dos, claro, si es que ambos quieren lo mismo.

Jongin miro sus tenis y se llevó su pulgar a su boca para pellizcar con sus dientes sus cutículas. Jongin no sabía que quería con Chanyeol, no estaba seguro si quería mantener su amistad o simplemente dejarlo ahí luego de perdonarlo, pero al parecer Chanyeol estaba intentando ser amigable con él. Sus palabras lo insinuaban: _es para ponernos al día Jongin, quiero saber cómo estuviste todos estos años, claro, luego de odiarme._

─────────────────────

Y así fue como Jongin terminó dos días después en este lindo café tomando un latte con mucha leche porque a él no le gusta el café puro. Mientras Chanyeol lo miraba un poco espeluznante, esto era raro.

— ¿Qué? — Jongin preguntó llevándose un poco de brownie a su boca. Chanyeol hizo una mueca tomando un poco de su café puro.

—Sabes que tienes un chupetón en tu cuello, ¿verdad?

Jongin abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a su cuello donde estaba la idiotez que Luhan le había hecho la mañana cuando llegaron. Estiró un poco el cuello de su camisa tratando de ocultarlo y descubrió porque su familia aun lo miraba raro.

Jongin había pensado que ya se le había borrado. Iba matar a Luhan.

—Fue un error, luego matare a quien me lo hizo. — Jongin sintió su estómago revolverse cuando Chanyeol elevo una ceja apoyándose en el respaldar del sillón donde estaban sentados.

El lugar estaba tranquilo y música indie sonaba con un volumen perfecto dándole más animosidad a todo el café.

—Ahm, uno de ellos es tu novio, supongo que si es así está bien no es que quiera entrometerme solo… eh, uh...

Jongin sonrió por lo torpe que estaba siendo Chanyeol, le recordó a un Chanyeol tonto en una de sus primeras citas cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria.

—No, en realidad son mis amigos más cercanos y bueno, Luhan a veces se quiere pasar de tonto. — Jongin dijo tomando un pequeño sorbo de su taza, —Mejor cuéntame de ti, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años o si tienes novia?

Jongin sonrió sintiéndose raro al hacer ese tipo de preguntas sobre todo con la última, estaba siendo un poco difícil e incómodo todo esto y no sabía por qué. Con su cuñado no paso eso. Simplemente ellos habían retrocedido y detenido los toques, sonrisas coquetas y palabras aduladoras.

Pero con Chanyeol tenía una historia un poco loca y un puente de cuatro años. Estaba siendo peor que conocer a un familiar lejana que nunca supiste que existía, así como la tía que llego ese medio día para la boda y los demás primos y tíos que no tenía idea de donde empezaban a salir.

Chanyeol sonrió nervioso y jugó con sus dedos, —No, no tengo novia en este momento, tuve una, pero nada serio, ya sabes, me conoces. Si la hubiera tenido no estaría aquí tomando un café con mi ex.

—Ah, — Jongin le toco sonreír un poco incómodo, —Lo siento, debí pensar mejor mi pregunta. Mi culpa. Creo que me está siendo un poco difícil todo esto sobre todo en este lugar.

Chanyeol abrió los ojos, — ¿quieres irte? ¿Quieres caminar? Lo siento, pensé que este lugar estaba bien, yo…

Jongin sonrió para sí mismo, —tranquilo solo… caminar estaría bien.

—quieres irte en este momento o luego cuando termines…

Jongin miro su taza que no había tomado casi nada y su brownie y luego a Chanyeol que esperaba atento. —Ahora estaría bien, de todas maneras, no tengo mucha hambre.

Chanyeol se rió mientras se levantaba sacando su cartera y depositar un par de billetes en la mesa, —Pasaremos por un lugar donde tienen buenos jugos naturales para que te pase el sabor del café. — decía abriendo la puerta para que Jongin saliera primero.

—De acuerdo, quiero uno de durazno. — empezaron a caminar por las calles con el sol a punto de caer.

—Eres alérgico al durazno.

—Oh cierto. Gracias por recordármelo. Entonces quiero uno de pera con mucho hielo. A Rahee le encanta la pera. ¿La haz visto como la come?

—No, en realidad no he tenido el agrado de pasar tanto tiempo con ella, casi siempre veo a Jaehwa.

—Ah sí, su boda. Cierto. Pero de verdad deberías verla, parece que no haya comido en días. Es linda pero un poco tenebrosa cada vez que te le acercas y le pides…

Y Jongin esa tarde prácticamente no se dio cuenta cuanta información y recuerdos lindos le transmitió a Chanyeol que escuchaba atento todo lo que decía y las quejas sobre el comportamiento de la novia y sonreía Chanyeol mientras también le informaba que su hermana se había casado hacia un año y el motivo que aguantaba a Jaehwa era porque ya había vivido ese calvario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, al parecer casi llegamos a la mitad de la historia y ya tenemos un pequeño progreso entre su relación de nuestros protagonistas.


	5. 05

* * *

Jongin suspiro más al sentir como los gruesos y ásperos dedos de su padre rascaban su cuero cabelludo entre los cientos de hilos de sus cabellos. Le gustaba la sensación que le daba, Jongin tenía veintidós, pero su padre aun seguía dándole este tipo de caprichos.

— ¿Dime como terminé rascando tu cabeza como a un niño? — su padre dijo distraídamente mientras ambos cómodos miraban un programa deportivo en la televisión de la sala.

Jongin deposito una mano en la rodilla de su padre. Y giro un poco la cabeza y suspendió los ojos para mirar mejor a su padre. —Porque soy tu único hijo y soy el menor. — sonrió con suficiencia volviéndose acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de su progenitor.

—Y eres el que más dolores de cabeza me ha dado, — comentó de nuevo reanudando su trabajo en el cabello de Jongin.

Y Jongin hizo una mueca, sabiendo muy bien a que se refería su padre, comenzando en que era caprichoso desde niño, peleaba con sus hermanas por la atención de sus padres, o cuando en realidad no ingresaba a sus clases particulares de taekwondo o las de instrumentos y se iba con sus amigos de infancia a la sala de juegos cerca del colegio.

O como cuando les dijo que le gustaban los niños y las niñas como informarles que tarea tenia para el día siguiente en la escuela y días más tarde apareció con Chanyeol por la puerta de su casa indicando que subirían a su habitación para hacer tareas todos los días hasta que salió de la secundaria, o cuando tuvo este repentino deseo de bailar ballet haciendo berrinches para que tomaran enserio su decisión que años más tarde le daría la oportunidad de su vida que se escurrió entre sus dedos un día a mitad de verano luego de graduarse.

Jongin se giró de su lugar quedando de espaldas aun con la cabeza entre las piernas de su padre y tomo una mano de él. —Gracias por ser mi padre, papá. Te amo mucho y perdón por abandonarlos durante estos años. — dijo un poco triste al darse cuenta que estaba siendo un mal hijo. —tratare de visitarlos más seguido.

Su padre le sonrió y lo jaló de los hombros hasta dejarlo en su regazo como un niño pequeño, Jongin tan alto encima de un medio y desgastado cuerpo anciano.

—Solo quiero que vivas una vida sana y la cual no te arrepientas nunca.

— ¿Tú te arrepientes de la tuya? — preguntó Jongin entre el hombro y cuello del anciano. Su padre se rió.

—No, como podría cuando estoy a punto de ver casarse a mi segunda hija, una esposa que me aguanta mi mal humor y ahora mismo todavía tengo en mis brazos un bebé de veintidós años.

—Soy tu bebé, gugu. — Jongin dijo y su padre se hecho a reír a carcajadas ambos mirando la puerta principal de la casa vacía abrirse.

Su primer cuñado Jiwon aparecía cargado como un camello con varias cosas en las manos junto a su madre y su embarazada hermana mayor y Rahee en manos.

— ¡Papá! Deja de seguir mimando a Jongin, tiene más de veinte años.

Su hermana mayor Jaehwon se quejaba dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y camino a ellos sentándose con un suspiro cansado en el sillón personal. Jongin le saco la lengua y se abrazó más a su padre.

—Mío. — le respondió a su hermana haciendo reír a todos en la sala y cuando su madre llamo a la cocina a su padre tuvo que bajarse de su regazo justo cuando sonaba su celular en el bolsillo.

Ignoró las quejas de su hermana que le dolía la espalda y sobre sus pies hinchados, miró la pantalla y frunció un poco la frente mientras leía el mensaje de Luhan que le informaba ya tenían el lugar para festejar esa misma noche la despedida de soltero de Guyoung hyung. Que ya había invitado a todos. Jongin se preguntó a quienes se refería con todos mientras miraba la selfie que se sacó con Jongdae mostrando más o menos el lugar ambos tomando un vaso de soju.

Se giró al otro sofá para mirar a su primer cuñado, —Hyung, mis amigos dicen que tenemos un lugar donde ir esta noche. — informaba y su hermana en ese segundo los miro a ambos.

—De ninguna manera, Jiwon no va a ningún lado, menos ir a ver a mujeres con casi nada de ropa.

—Pero noona. Es para festejar a hyung. No haremos nada malo.

—No hay nadie quien cuide a Rahee.

—Rahee duerme con nuestros padres prácticamente. — Jongin le dio una cara aburrida y su hermana abrió los ojos y comenzó a fingir que le dolía más la espalda ordenando a su cuñado que la llevara a la habitación.

— ¡Sé que estas fingiendo noona! ¡No hay excusas para que hyung nos acompañe hoy en la noche! — Jongin gritaba para que su hermana lo escuchara mientras subía ayudada de su marido.

Jongin sonrió cuando la escucho quejarse más alto. Su noona tan controladora como siempre.

─────────────────────

Los huesos de su espalda sonaron cuando se estiro y suspiro cansado, la familia del novio era algo grande y saludar a todos incluyendo a su propia familia fue agotador. La recepción esa tarde era aburrida, todo mundo saludando a todo mundo.

—Esto es agotador, — dijo sentándose en la mesa junto a sus amigos que se rieron de él y Jongdae se inclinó más de cerca para arreglarle el nudo de su corbata.

—De todas maneras, ¿a qué hora servirán la cena? Tengo tanta hambre que me comería el mantel ahora mismo. — Luhan dijo y Jongin lo miro con frivolidad.

No entendía que hacia Luhan ahí primeramente si ni a él ni a Sehun los invito porque sabía cómo serian. —Hyung, ¿Por qué lo trajiste contigo? — Jongin se giró a Jongdae que sonrió tomando un poco de agua de su copa.

—Lo siento, simplemente se coló y bueno… ya lo conoces.

—Luhan, no hagas eso. — Jongin le quito el mantel de la boca del mayor. — ¡Basta! ¡No! Hyung…

Jongin se quejó con un ruido desesperado al ver que Luhan seguía haciendo lo mismo haciéndole pasar vergüenza y Jongdae se rió.

—En realidad el que está haciendo un drama eres tú Jongin, estás haciendo pataletas ahora mismo.

—Así es ninie, compórtate. — Luhan lo regaño siguiendo a Jongdae.

Jongin se detuvo de agitar sus hombros y retrajo su puchero. —Oh, — dijo —lo siento no me di cuenta.

Jongdae acaricio su pierna y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que mirara a una dirección. Jongin lo hizo, miro a la persona a quien le mostraba y luego suspiró.

— ¿Qué? Está haciendo su trabajo.

—Aun no nos has contado de que hablaron y que hicieron esa tarde que decidiste aceptar su invitación. — Jongdae dijo aun con la mirada en Chanyeol que estaba tomando fotos a las familias que iban llegando al salón y Jongin noto que en la mesa los regalos iban aumentando en volumen. Había algunos bastantes grandes.

—Sí Jongin, cuenta. Seguro follaste con tu ex. Hmm por su complexión y esos brazos del tamaño de mi cabeza se ve que te puede manejar en la cam…

—Oh dios, pensé que nunca lo harías. Gracias hyung — Jongin dijo con obvia odiosidad al ver que Jongdae le tapó la boca a Luhan para que deje de decir esas barbaridades, las personas de los lados los empezaban a mirar raro.

—De todas maneras, como quedaron ustedes dos.

Jongdae quito su mano de Luhan cuando sintió era necesario y ambos miraron al chico mayor que ya no hablo más y solo miraba todo el salón, abrió los ojos de momento a otro y se levantó de la silla a una dirección. Jongin noto que encontró la mesa de bocadillos.

—Hmm… — Jongin miró pensativo toda la sala, Jaehwon riendo con su cuñado y saludando a la familia desde sus lugares en la mesa con Rahee, sus padres siendo anfitriones junto a los novios que estaban muy bien vestidos y todos conversando en sus respectivas mesas y luego Chanyeol con su cámara y un pequeño espacio donde les tomaban fotos a los invitados. —Conocidos, como cuando conoces a alguien por primera vez. Misma incomodidad, mismos espacios en blanco.

—O sea que no sientes nada aparte de eso, Jonginnie eres raro. — Jongdae se giró a él y se miraron con Jongin por unos segundos antes de ambos estallar en risas. Jongin también quería pensar eso.

—Lo sé, no eres el único que me lo ha dicho, solo que todo esto fue… — se detuvo para tomar una servilleta que en las esquinas tenían bordados los nombres de los novios. Su hermana estaba siendo tan minuciosa en su boda que era entrañable. —Intento ser civilizado y seguir adelante. Eso. — elevó la mirada a su hyung que solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y acaricio su hombro izquierdo.

—Está bien dudar luego de amar tanto a una persona.

Jongin giró la mirada y sus ojos cruzaron con los de Chanyeol que le sonrió y le dio un saludo agitando su mano.

—Incluso si es Chanyeol, quien te ve asquerosamente dulce.

—Él mira siempre a todos así. Somos pasado, hyung, no hay vuelta atrás. Ya no hay un nosotros y creo que está bien.

— ¿Crees?

—Si hyung. Creo. Y está bien porque sufrí demasiado por él. Incluso si lo perdoné los malos recuerdos siguen aquí hyung, — Jongin apunto con su índice su sien. —Y no se borran por más que quiera. Solo estoy tolerando todo esto hasta la boda, luego de ella no quiero volver a verlo.

Jongin dejo de mirar por última vez a Chanyeol que asentía a una pareja y los invitaba a que se sienten en el arreglo para tomarse una foto.

—Eso será un poco doloroso para él. Se ve un buen chico incluso si tomo una decisión terrible a los veinte…

Hubo un tintineo de una cucharilla en una copa para llamar la atención y Jongin giro al frente para ver al hermano mayor del novio con una copa en mano. Era hora de olvidar ese tema y seguir con la fiesta. Después de todo tenía que tener buen humor para más tarde.

─────────────────────

_Te ves bien hoy._

Jongin suspiró y bloqueo su celular para tomar su vaso de whisky y brindar con todos en honor a su cuñado que en tres días seria su segundo hermano mayor. Cruzó miradas con el novio y estiró más sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Que el futuro cuñado diga algo.

Un amigo de su hyung que Jongin no conocía muy bien decía y Jongin sonrió algo avergonzado, pensando. Miró a todos y todos lo veían con ojos expectantes hasta Chanyeol que también se había unido a esta salida de despedida de soltero de su cuñado.

—Uh, de acuerdo. — elevó un poco la voz por la música fuerte del bar. — ¡Me apiado de ti porque tendrás a mi hermana como esposa, Salud! — simplemente dijo y todos rieron a carcajadas brindando alegres y Jongin decidió sumergirse en esa nube y olvidar el mensaje de Chanyeol.

Luhan y Jongdae junto a un par de amigos de Guyoung encaminaron el recorrido cuando un encargado del lugar les dijo que ya estaba lista la sala privada que pidieron. Jongin siguió a todos desde atrás respondiendo el mensaje de Junmyeon que llegaría al otro día por la tarde. Jongin sonrió y le dijo que iría a buscarlo.

— Y, ¿cómo has estado? — La pregunta como la voz hicieron que dejara de desplazarse por sus redes sociales para darse cuenta que Chanyeol se había instalado junto a él.

Jongin guardo su celular, miro al frente al grupo de hombres que iban entrando a la sala y luego a Chanyeol a quien era más estaba evitando.

Sonrió agitado.

—Ahm, sí. He estado bien, descansando y lidiando con los tornados de Dae hynug y Hannie. ¿Tú? Te ves… algo ¿bronceado?

Chanyeol se rió dejando que Jongin ingresara primero a la sala, donde todos ya estaban sentados tomando algunos bocadillos de la gran mesa y otros encendían el karaoke.

—He estado haciendo alguna cosa al aire libre, — Chanyeol se sentó junto a él y Jongin sintió una presión dentro suyo por ello. —Este lugar en realidad en muy hermoso, nada que envidiarle a Seúl.

Jongin agradeció al amigo de su cuñado que le paso un vaso con alcohol, olio el contenido e hizo una mueca, —Lo sé, acabo de darme cuenta de eso hace poco. Creo volveré para mis próximas vacaciones. Mamá y papá no se están haciendo jóvenes cada día y soy su único hijo soltero.

—Eso es porque quieres seguro, apuesto tienes varias propuestas de estar en una relación.

Jongin miró a otro lado ante esas palabras ignorando como Chanyeol comía un bocadillo de las diferentes bandejas de la mesa, Jongdae estaba riendo a carcajadas con alguien que Jongin no recordaba su nombre y Luhan ya tenía su presa de la noche. Pobre de ese chico.

Jongin no quiso recordar cuantos números había bloqueado porque seguían acosándolo de que aceptara una cita. Todos eran nefastos en algo y bueno, a quien decidió darle una oportunidad e intentarlo, luego de su cuarta cita su hermana en una de sus idas al departamento que comparte con sus hyung para hacerles comida de verdad y una limpieza que estaban agradecidos, vio a Baek Guyoung y esa misma tarde en la cocina le había pedido que se lo presentara. Jongin lo hizo y luego estaban ahí. Festejando su despedida de soltero y en tres días se casaría con su hermana.

—No quiero hablar de eso en este momento, mejor brindemos porque me estaré deshaciendo de mi hermana y sus imprudencias. ¡Y alguien más lidiara con ella el cien por ciento de las veces! — Jongin grito mirando a su cuñado que se rió chocando sus vasos mientras decía que tomaría ese riesgo.

Todos contaban chistes, reían, bebían, comían, cantaron y en una hora las luces de la sala se apagaron y al segundo siguiente ingresaron un trio de chicas sexys para bailar en el centro de la mesa. Todos estallaron en asombro y excitación animando a las chicas que bailaran más.

Jongin sonrió y cuando miro a un lado, Chanyeol le sonrió también. Y el corazón de Jongin latió rápido. 

─────────────────────

Con su palma caliente acariciaba la espalda de su cuñado mientras vomitaba parte del alcohol que consumió horas atrás. Jongin miró alrededor y la calle, estaba tranquila por las horas y la luz de las farolas llegaba hasta ese callejón junto al bar. Cuando Guyoung ya no vomito más Jongin lo cargo sobre su costado hasta la acera y se sentaron en el borde de ella. Pensando en cómo se irían. 

— ¿Estas mejor? — Jongin abrazó a su cuñado que sonrío y bufo luego, claro indicio que estaba muy borracho.

—Jaehwa va matarme mañana. — dijo y Jongin se rió. —Tenemos esta convivencia tonta entre familias.

Jongin sonrío y luego suspiraba acariciando los brazos ajenos, él estaba algo tomado también, pero sabía muy bien que no podía emborracharse. Sobre todo, si Junmyeon hyung no estaba presente. Esa había sido una regla establecida a no romper nunca luego que los tres amanecieron en una cama desnudos con Jongin a casi nada de ser llevado a un hospital por su enfermedad de resaca. Nunca más volvería hacer eso. Nunca.

Luhan y Jongdae estaban todavía adentro haciendo de las suyas y Jongin terminó siendo el que cuida borracho, incluso si él tenía unos vasos demás también.

—Deberíamos irnos entonces, hay que buscar un taxi. — decía sacando su celular para ver si un Uber podía recogerlos.

— ¿Te imaginas que ésta fuera nuestra boda?

Jongin detuvo sus dedos en la pantalla de su teléfono para mirar a su cuñado que veía el asfalto. Y luego se rió. Jongin se quedó mirando a su hyung por un rato y luego sonrió con melancolía.

—No podría, no pasamos más de un par de citas. Ni siquiera nos besamos. Además, te gusté primero pero después amaste a mi hermana. Me alegra que hayas dado este paso con ella. Puedo confiar que la trataras bien.

Guyoung se rió ahora con hipo, —por supuesto que sí, — elevó un poco su voz mirando a Jongin. —Todos ustedes son especiales, tu familia es muy linda, tus hermanas lo son. Hasta Jiwon hyung. Y tú eres realmente lindo también Jonginnie.

Jongin sonrió por las palabras dulces-borrachas de su hyung y acaricio su mano que estaba caliente por el alcohol actuando en su sistema y su cuñado llevo a sus labios su mano. Jongin se avergonzó mirando a todos lados.

—Hyung… — se quejó y su cuñado lo miro y sonrió.

—Lo siento, no quise incomodarte. — se disculpaba y Jongin negó de inmediato. —Es que eres fácil de querer Jongin-ah, espero que encuentres a alguien que de verdad te merezca. Mi pequeño Jonginnie, mi lindo dongsaeng que en tres días serás mi hermanito.

Jongin largó unas carcajadas por las cosas melosas que decía su hyung y que tan pastoso podría ser en borracho. Ya tenía como molestarlo. —Espera, déjame pedir un Uber para que podam…

— ¿Jongin?

Una voz se asomó por detrás de los dos que había salido del interior del bar y Jongin se sorprendió que fuera Chanyeol, pensó que… no, en realidad no pensó en nada.

— ¿Que hacen afuera?, hace un poco de frio. ¿Cómo está el soltero de la noche? — Chanyeol se acercaba a ellos con su chaqueta puesta, indicios que estaba por irse a su hotel.

—Estoy pidiendo un Uber para poder irnos, mañana hay muchas cosas por hacer y Jaehwa me va a dar un discurso cuando lo vea llegar en este estado.

Chanyeol emitió un par de risillas, —ya pedí uno, podríamos irnos todos juntos, no debe tardar mucho. — Dijo sentándose junto a ellos con las manos colgando de sus rodillas.

—Bien, — Jongin miro a su cuñado que estaba quedándose dormido y puso los ojos en blanco, — te estas durmiendo hyung. — se quejó empujando con su hombro a su cuñado que no dijo nada.

—Tu-tus amigos están todavía adentro cantando, ¿no los llevaras?

Jongin suspiró tratando de aclarar su cerebro un poco y que baje el alcohol algo, —No, suficiente tengo con tratar con un borracho, tres serian demasiado para mi paciencia.

—Siempre tan delicado, — Chanyeol resoplo y Jongin lo miró por ese sarcasmo más ponzoñoso que nunca.

—Sabes que…— se detuvo para mirarlo de pies a cabeza y luego la sonrisa de lado de Chanyeol lo aturdió, maldita sea. —Cállate mejor y agradece que estoy medio sobrio o sino mi puño ya hubiera impactado tu lindo rostro.

— ¿Mi rostro es lindo? — Chanyeol preguntó fingiendo incredulidad.

—Fue sarcasmo, mejor cállate si no quieres que te ignore. — Jongin lo miro con odiosidad antes de girar el rostro a la calle vacía, —no te hagas como si antes nunca hubieras presumido sobre tu rostro. Eras tan irritante.

—Al parecer a alguien aun no le sienta bien el alcohol. Me pregunto si aún eres un borracho sexy…

—Te estoy ignorando a partir de este momento. — Jongin decidió no apartar la mirada del frente pretendiendo que Chanyeol no existía.

—Entonces me iré solo en el Uber que ahí viene, — Jongin giro de inmediato en dirección a Chanyeol y vio el auto.

Se paró de su lugar al instante dejando caer de costado a su cuñado sobre la acera, —De ninguna manera, yo no cargare solo con esa cosa pesada. Ayúdame. — exigió caminando más junto al auto que el conductor los saludo.

Jongin abrió la puerta de atrás, —vamos, levántalo que no puede enfermarse días antes de su boda. — le hizo gestos a que lo metiera al asiento de atrás seguido de él y sonrió ante las quejas de Chanyeol: _tan mandón como siempre._ Mientras levantaba del suelo a su borracho cuñado y lo arrastraba de un costado a un lado de él que ya estaba sentado en el asiento trasero.

─────────────────────

— ¿Estás seguro de dejarlo ahí?

Jongin terminó de tomar su último trago de agua de la botella y gimió satisfecho. Miro a Chanyeol y asintió.

—Sip, es mejor para todos. Así no recibo un regaño a estas horas de la madrugada de mi hermana. — decía apoyando sus caderas sobre el borde del mesón recordando que dejo a su cuñado en el sofá de la sala. Miró la hora en su reloj y luego a Chanyeol que estaba tomando otro sorbo de la botella de agua que le dio.

—Debería irme, — Chanyeol dijo mirando todos los muebles de la cocina y luego a Jongin para sonreírle gentilmente, algo en su estómago se asentó por el gesto. Mierda, no Jongin. No te atrevas. —Posiblemente el conductor deba estar aburrido de esperar. Me llevare la botella de agua, por cierto.

—Esta bien, te acompaño, — Jongin dijo siguiendo los pasos de Chanyeol a una distancia de un brazo y cuando llegaron a la puerta Jongin se adelantó en abrirla. —Gracias por ayudarme con hyung, realmente no sé si hubiera podido con él. Es demasiado pesado incluso si es pequeño, — agradeció dejando salir a Chanyeol que lo miro y sonrió con un sabor dulce en sus entrañas.

— ¿Qué vas hacer mañana Jongin? — Chanyeol preguntó hallando sorprendido a Jongin quien abrió los ojos y luego se mordió el labio inferior.

Y recordó, —Tengo que recoger de la estación de tren a mi amigo Junmyeon hyung y luego bueno… una convivencia tonta familiar. — se quejó recordando que iría solo a recoger a su hyung porque Jongdae y luhan era seguro no saldrían de la cama a menos de las tres de la tarde y Junmyeon llegaba a la una.

—Puedo acompañarte si quieres, — Chanyeol le dio una sonrisa avergonzada rascándose la parte posterior del cuello. —quiero decir, al parecer tus amigos no estarán en buen estado y quizás tu otro amigo traiga maletas y…

Jongin emitió una pequeña risa a mitad de sus palabras y la callada noche, —Bueno, pero no sigas divagando que me mareas más de lo que ya estoy. — Jongin agarró el borde de la puerta para sostener su peso un poco mejor.

—Excelente. ¿Entonces mañana a las diez? — Chanyeol pregunto sonriendo más amplio mostrando su envidiable dentadura.

— ¿A las diez? — Jongin pregunto confundido.

—Si, a las diez, quiero llevarte a desayunar…

—Chanyeol, no creo que…

Pero Chanyeol lo interrumpió.

—Solo es un desayuno Jongin, no leas nada mas de eso, ¿si, de acuerdo? — pidió con voz suplicante mostrando una sonrisa y Jongin lo miró por unos largos segundos debatiendo hasta que asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Jongin culparía mañana por la mañana al alcohol de esta noche que estaba jodiendo su cerebro y su capacidad de no ver las cosas con lógica.

—Pasare a recogerte a esa hora entonces. Te veo mañana. Descansa. — Se despidió y todo fue tan rápido que Jongin solo miró atontado como Chanyeol caminaba alejándose del porche de su casa y se subía al auto.

Cuando el auto se fue Jongin automáticamente se llevó la palma de su mano a la mejilla que Chanyeol beso cuando se despidió.

¿Qué había sido eso? Park Chanyeol, ¡maldita sea!


	6. Parte 06;

* * *

—Cielo, toma. — Jongin se quitó sus lentes de sol cuando su madre le dejo un vaso de limonada con hielo y un sándwich caliente de queso con jamón sobre la mesa donde había estado dormitando. —Deberías haberte quedado un rato más durmiendo en casa.

Jongin agradeció a su madre mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida, esperaba que esto le diera más ánimos, no había dormido mucho y sus diabólicas hermanas lo sacaron a las ocho de casa hacia ese club campestre. Odiaba esa reunión ridícula. Miró alrededor y sonrió con un poco de burla al ver a su cuñado que prácticamente se dormía en parado junto a Jaehwa.

—Está bien, pronto se me pasara. Es solo cansancio. — decía apoyándose en el hombro de su madre que se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa junto a él.

Había muchas personas en ese salón, el noventa por ciento no conocía y el otro diez por ciento estaba intentando esquivar porque luego sus tías estarían murmurando que olía a alcohol.

Su madre tarareo un rato y Jongin cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar los ruidosos murmullos de todas las personas en el salón.

—Anoche llegaste con Chanyeol. — su madre dijo y Jongin se despegó de su lado para darle una mirada incrédula, se supone que sus padres estaban durmiendo. — ¿Qué? No me mires así, no era tan tarde de todos modos. ¿Arreglaron su situación? — su madre le sostuvo la mirada y Jongin trago saliva.

Que podía decirle a su madre, Jongin sabía que su madre estaba arrastrando algo que no quería decirlo en voz alta y Jongin tampoco. —Solo me ayudo a traer a casa a hyung. — dijo desplomándose en el respaldar de su propia silla.

—Hmm, — su madre murmuro e hizo un gesto con su barbilla. —Entonces que está haciendo aquí en este momento, ¿lo invitaste? — su madre pregunto y Jongin abrió los ojos dirigiendo sus ojos a la dirección donde los tenía su madre y Jongin casi se atraganto con su saliva al ver a un Chanyeol un poco perdido que saludaba a algunos primos de Jongin que conocía de antes.

Mierda, ¿Qué rayos hacia Chanyeol en ese lugar? 

—Yo… yo no lo invite madre, — Jongin se giró a su madre quien le devolvió la mirada con una expresión un poco extraña. Jongin no podía descifrarla. —Mamá por favor debes cree…

—Cariño, te amamos y sabes que hemos apoyado todas tus decisiones, si tu padre lo ve, se enfadara. Conoces que tan sobreprotector es contigo y lo que sucedido… créeme que lo lastimo más a él que a cualquiera de nosotros. Lo último que él quisiera es que vuelvas a estar con el chico que hizo que te implantaran tres tornillos en la rodilla para que caminaras de nuevo.

Jongin se miró las manos en su regazo, sintiéndose regañado. Sus padres no lo habían regañado por algo en un largo tiempo y esto era extraño y sentía que tenía la culpa. —Lo sé, lo siento. Hablare con él.

Su madre se levantó de la silla acariciándole su cabeza.

—Solo resuélvelo. — dijo antes de irse cargando con el faldón de su Hanbok.

Pasó un par de minutos Jongin mirando sus manos sobre su regazo tratando de recuperarse, no entendía como es que Chanyeol había llegado a ese lugar, Jongin no le había dicho nada e incluso había aceptado despertarse temprano solo para evitar pasar más tiempo con Chanyeol. No estaba entendiendo lo que quería tratando de acercarse de nuevo a Jongin luego de tantos años. Lo había perdonado solo porque no quería odiar a alguien por el resto de su vida, pero Chanyeol estaba jalando la cuerda un poco más de lo que Jongin quería y aguantaba.

—Por fin, — Jongin sintió a alguien sentarse en la silla que estuvo momento atrás su madre y sabía exactamente quién era. —No fue fácil encontrarte. No cuando estas escondido de esta manera.

Jongin suspendió el rostro para encontrarse con una sonrisa que estaba queriéndose hacerse familiar.

—Hola. — Chanyeol lo saludo, — ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Jongin trago saliva con las palabras de su madre retumbando en su mente.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. — dijo cuadrando sus hombros en una mejor postura para mirar alrededor, por suerte nadie estaba tomándoles atención, ni siquiera sus primos que conocían a Chanyeol. — ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo sabias que…

—Tu teléfono está muerto y como nadie salía de tu casa llame a tu hermana, ella me dijo dónde estaban y que podía venir. ¿Te incomode? Lo siento yo…

El suspiro de Jongin interrumpió, —Mi padre, — soltó mirando alrededor del lugar nuevamente. —Papá no te quiere. No le gusta verte alrededor mío. — confeso mirando a Chanyeol a la cara que luego de buscar algo con los ojos los depositados en Jongin.

Chanyeol asintió zumbando.

—Era de esperarse, quien no va a odiar a la persona que hizo pasar una mierda a su hijo adorado. — Chanyeol miro las manos en el regazo de Jongin y las tomó. —Admito que tengo miedo acercarme a él, tampoco quiero arruinar el ánimo a horas de la boda de tu hermana. Lamento hacerte pasar todo esto Jongin-ah. No sabes cuánto desee tener más valor antes y buscarte para pedirte perdón, solo…

—Es casi las once y media y odio este lugar. Odio socializar y me atrofia el cerebro ver tantos rostros cuando tengo resaca.

— ¿Quieres irte de aquí? — Chanyeol pregunto jugando con su pulgar sobre la palma de la mano de Jongin y eso hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco y esas estúpidas mariposas estaban volviendo. ¡No! Definitivamente ¡no!

Asintió mirando por última vez alrededor y sintiendo como la mano de Chanyeol se retiraba de la suya, —de acuerdo, sígueme y aprovechemos que tu padre acaba de salir al jardín con tus tíos Ahn.

Jongin miro que Chanyeol empezaba a alejarse de la mesa y suspiro. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

─────────────────────

Jongin asentó los brazos en el borde de la ventanilla con su barbilla apoyada en ellos mirando como avanzaban la avenida como los arboles de cerezo dejaban caer sus pétalos por la brisa.

— ¿De dónde sacaste este auto? — Jongin pregunto volviendo a mirar a Chanyeol que conducía.

—Lo renté hace unas semanas, es mejor que estar pidiendo taxi a cada rato.

Jongin asintió volviendo su mirada a las flores y los arboles cargados. El rosa y blanco en toda la ciudad era lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo y abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Chanyeol en su rodilla. Jongin se giró de nuevo, Chanyeol lo miro por un segundo buscando las manos de Jongin y tomar una de ellas.

—Estas triste, ¿Qué pasa? — dijo deteniendo el auto en un descanso y presionando el botón de parqueo y Chanyeol lo miro. Estudiándolo con sus saltones ojos almendrados.

—Esto. — Jongin confesó mirando sus manos y luego a Chanyeol. —No sé qué estás haciendo, que pretendes. No sé cómo lidiar como me siento, siento que estoy decepcionando a mis padres y no sé cómo sentirme con la idiotez de mi hermana al pensar que no arruinarías de nuevo mi vida al contratarte como su fotógrafo. Eso es lo que pasa.

Jongin llevo sus piernas a su pecho y hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas. No sé había dado cuenta cuanto se estaba presionando en esos días con todo esto. Desde el momento que Chanyeol estaba frente a él en su casa dándole la bienvenida, entremedio de su familia, el constante intento de ignorarlo cada vez que debían verse, Chanyeol tratando de acercarse y luego de que pidiera perdón todo tenía un conteo hacia atrás para explotar. Y al parecer este había sido ese momento.

Y Jongin deslizo sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Chanyeol cuando lo atrajo hacia su pecho enredando sus gruesos brazos sobre la espalda de Jongin mientras Jongin se aferraba a su cuello.

—Lamento que estés pasando por todo esto por mi culpa Jongin-ah.

Jongin sintió que Chanyeol depositaba un beso en su cabeza atrayéndolo más hacia él. Jongin se sentía un poco débil y su cuerpo gelatinoso. Estaba cansado, cansado de luchar y tratar de entender y satisfacer a todos. Cerró los ojos tratando de recuperarse.

—Lamento todo, pero por más que me gustaría decirte cuales son mis verdaderas intenciones, siento que si los digo en este momento voy a correrte y eso es lo menos que quiero. Solo dejemos que esto siga fluyendo, ¿de acuerdo?

Y Jongin luego de unos minutos asintió y se relajó un poco más, no dándose cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido en esa extraña posición.

─────────────────────

— ¡Hyung!

Jongin gritó viendo bajar del tren a Junmyeon con su pequeña maleta que tras escuchar el grito miro la dirección de Jongin que camino rápido hasta él y lo abrazó y Junmyeon se rio bajó devolviéndole el abrazo.

—No me imagino si me voy de viaje a otro país por más tiempo. — Junmyeon dice retirándose un poco de Jongin que se ríe. —No te pregunto cómo has estado porque veo has recuperado un poco tu peso. Eso es bueno.

Jongin miro a su hyung de pies a cabeza y concluyo que no estaba muy vestido acorde con la reunión, sus jeans anchos y esa sudadera con rayas fluorescentes…

—Hola a ti también Jongin-ah, — Jongin dejo de mirar a su hyung para notar otra figura detrás de Junmyeon y de inmediato hizo un mal gesto. —Oh la la la… y a ti también. — Jongin frunció las cejas por lo que decía su otro amigo que nadie invitó. — Oh dios Jonginnie quien es tu amigo que no nos habías presentado antes. Mira esa espalda. Y seguro esos brazos deben estar igual de hinchados que su torso.

Jongin rodó los ojos parándose junto a Junmyeon sin soltar su mano y notó porque se le salieron los pensamientos callejeros de Sehun.

—Hola, mi nombre es Park Chanyeol soy amigo de Jongin. Un gusto. — Chanyeol se instaló a dos pasos de todos y estrecho la mano a Sehun que prácticamente ya se lo había follado con la mirada por lo menos tres veces.

—Sehun. Oh Sehun, mucho gusto. — Sehun se presentaba quitándose el chupetín de la boca y tomó la mano de Chanyeol. —De repente este lugar me agradó un poco más. ¿No es cierto Junmyeon hyung?

—Junmyeon. Un gusto. — Junmyeon se presentó estirando su mano desocupada que Chanyeol tomo con una sonrisa mirando por un segundo a Jongin que desvió sus ojos meciéndose en sus propios pies porque el recuerdo de que se había despertado en el pecho de Chanyeol lo avergonzaba un poco. —Jonginnie y ¿Dónde está Dae y Luhannie?

—Anoche fue la despedida de soltero que por cierto te perdiste. Desde ahí no sé de ellos. No llegaron a dormir, — se excusó Jongin haciendo un gesto de culpa que Sehun empezó a reírse sin disimulo emitiendo su cara de retrasado.

— ¡Oh por dios, Jongin!

—No te rías Sehunnie. — Jongin hizo una mueca para girarse a su hyung. —Pero hyung, no podía cargar con tres borrachos. Tenía que lidiar con uno y elegí al novio.

—Jongin, debemos irnos. Hay que buscarlos. Dios, ¿A caso no recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez? — Junmyeon decía caminando liderando a todos con el teléfono en la oreja tratando de localizar a sus otros hyung.

Jongin suspiró mirando a Sehun que se encogió de hombros y luego prácticamente se devoraba con la mirada a Chanyeol que tomo las maletas de su hyung y Sehun.

—Ya me imagino con que más tenías que lidiar para mandar a la mierda a tus hyung. — Sehun decía en tono jocoso y Chanyeol se detuvo para mirarlo a ambos confundido.

—Sehun. Cállate. — Jongin puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿Quién te invito siquiera? — Jongin empujo con ligereza a Sehun que al instante le dio una mirada sorprendida.

—Nadie. — dijo llevándose el dulce a la boca otra vez. — Pero ya que Hannie hyung también se coló ¿Por qué yo no? Admítelo ninie, admite que me extrañabas. — Sehun decía guiñándole un ojo antes de seguir a Junmyeon que estaba al teléfono.

— ¿Estas bien?

Jongin se giró a Chanyeol que lo estaba viendo y simplemente asintió con un respiro pesado.

—Solo hay que llamar a todos los bares, hospitales y comisarias para ver si están allí. — dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la estación.

─────────────────────

Y luego de tres horas de buscar a sus dos hyung perdidos. Los descubrieron que estaban encerrados en una celda de la comisaría del distrito treinta y nueve de Gwangyu. Sus hyung fueron metidos en las carceletas por armar disturbios en un club muy lejos de donde habían ido a festejar.

Jongin no sabía cómo fue que llegaron hasta ese lugar.

Luhan había saltado de alegría cuando los vio y corrió hasta Junmyeon y Sehun, al verlo también a ellos. Mientras tanto Jongdae tenía cara de desastre y una expresión de estar muriéndose, sobre todo al ver el rostro enojado de Junmyeon.

Jongin suspiró cerrando la puerta de atrás dejando a Luhan acomodado junto a Sehun con su hombro como almohada con un Sehun con cara de asco por lo horribles que olían sus hyung.

—Oh dios, ¿Dónde te metiste hyung? Hueles a basurero. Ew, que asco. No te me acerques que apestaras mi camisa que Louis Vuitton.

Luhan simplemente se rió y siguió tomando como almohada el hombro de Sehun.

— ¿Todos están cómodos? — Chanyeol pregunto cuando Jongin aseguro el cinturón de seguridad, Chanyeol miro por el espejo y Jongin hacia atrás.

—No, pero es solo quince minutos. — Jongin miro a Jongdae que estaba acurrucado durmiendo en el pecho de Junmyeon que tenía la mirada en la ventana. Claro indicio que estaba molesto.

—Lo siento hyung, — Jongin se disculpó y Junmyeon se giró a él y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes Jongin. Cuando volvamos a Seúl estos dos, aunque sea a rastras irán a doble A.

—De acuerdo. Te acompañare ese día. — Jongin se volvió hacia el frente y le hizo un gesto a Chanyeol que encendiera el auto.

El camino a casa fue silencioso con la radio apagada mientras Jongin veía el atardecer en el cielo rogando que su familia todavía no haya regresado a casa y en ese momento recordó que no les aviso a sus hermanas que no volvería a la reunión y que su teléfono lo había dejado en casa con la batería muerta del día anterior.

─────────────────────

—Ahm, ¿Dónde dejo esto? — Chanyeol preguntó mirando por primera vez el interior de la habitación de Jongin mientras Sehun y Junmyeon lidiaban con Luhan y Jongdae que estaban moribundos.

—Ahí está bien, — Jongin apuntó una esquina de la habitación junto al escritorio, — ¿Qué? — preguntó.

Miró a Chanyeol que estaba estudiando el lugar ignorando como Junmyeon estaba regañando a Jongdae que se dejara quitar la camisa para llevarlo a darse una ducha mientras Luhan estaba desparramado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y Sehun había ido al baño para abrir el grifo de la tina para llenarla.

—Se parece mucho a tu habitación en Seúl. — Chanyeol contesto dándole una sonrisa incomoda como disculpa por mirar de ese modo su habitación. —Uh, creo que te dejare para que…

—Esta bi…

—Acompáñalo a la puerta Jonginnie.

—Pero tengo que ayudarte. — Protestó.

—No te preocupes que no es la primera vez que lidio con esto. — Junmyeon decía levantando de la cama a Jongdae solo con sus calzoncillos y que todavía estaba un poco perdido y luego miro a Chanyeol sonriéndole en disculpa. —Lo siento, siento que la primera impresión de los amigos de Jongin-ah sea de este modo. Te agradezco tu ayuda.

Chanyeol declinó el agradecimiento dándole espacio para que pase con Jongdae de costado arrastrándolo de los hombros hacia el baño de la habitación y lo último que vio Jongin fue la espalda desnuda de Jongdae y la playera arrugada de su hyung. 

—De acuerdo, ¿vamos, entonces? — Chanyeol dijo haciéndole gestos de que caminara primero y Jongin así lo hizo ignorando la mirada aguda de Sehun que se desplomo en su cama sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo, no antes de tirarle una cabecera en la cara de Luhan que había empezado a roncar.

Bajaron las escaleras y Jongin miro la hora en el reloj de la sala cuando pasaron junto a ella. Casi las cinco de la tarde.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? — Chanyeol pregunto cuando llegaron a las puertas de su auto rentado, un Hyundai blanco para cinco personas. 

Jongin largó un gemido agotador y miro a Chanyeol con una pequeña sonrisa, —nada, solo algo cansado. — dijo y Chanyeol sonrió asintiendo, girando las llaves en su mano.

—Tienes unos amigos algo hiperactivos. — Comentó y Jongin se rió por ellos, hiperactivos era una subestimación para Luhan y Jongdae con dos copas encima.

—Suelen ser peores. Una vez se desaparecieron tres días y en el cuarto nos llamaron desde un pueblo pequeño de Busan. Junmyeon hyung quería llorar y matarlos al mismo tiempo. La mayor parte del tiempo, son un dolor de cabeza.

Chanyeol se rió apoyándose en la puerta del pasajero, —pero los amas, se nota cuando los miras. Te preocupas por ellos y ellos por ti.

Jongin chisto sus dientes algo avergonzado por esas palabras, Jongin no era muy bueno recibiendo palabras amables. —De todas maneras, gracias por lo de hoy. Ayudarme a encontrarlos y traernos a casa, ya sabes.

Y Jongin tragó saliva mirando sus zapatos de vestir cuando noto la mano de Chanyeol tomar la de él. Suspendió el rostro al más alto que esa mano la llevo a sus labios y depositó un suave beso.

—Me importas y todo lo que te rodee también me importa. ¿De acuerdo? — Chanyeol murmuro jalando un poco más hacia él a Jongin, —Lento, te lo dije. Estoy siendo cuidadoso porque quiero que confíes en mí. — Chanyeol llevo el dorso de la mano de Jongin que sostenía en su mejilla.

Jongin sintió que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo por ese gesto e incluso si lucho porque no se le saliera esa sonrisa bastarda no pudo, termino emitiéndola y quito con disimulo su mano del agarre de Chanyeol.

—Lento, acabas de decirlo. — se aclaró la garganta tratando de recomponer su postura y Chanyeol sonrió mientras asentía.

—Bien, ahora entra y ayuda a tu hyung con tus amigos porque Sehun no parece muy cooperativo.

Jongin se rió estando muy de acuerdo con eso, Jongin se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el interior de la casa luchando con las ganas de girar hacia atrás y cuando por fin subíos las escaleras y llego a su habitación. Se llevó la sorpresa de que Sehun, Junmyeon y ahora un Jongdae semi-desnudo y mojado, pero más despierto, lo miraban con una sonrisa de burla.

— ¿Qué? — dijo ingresando más a su habitación.

—No. Tú qué Kim Jongin. — Sehun se ponía de rodillas en la cama como un león dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él. — ¿Quién es este Park Chanyeol que te tiene bailando sobre su dedo?

—Su ex. — Dijo Jongdae con voz cansada, —El idiota que le jodió la rodilla impidiéndole que volviera a bailar en su vida.

— ¡Hyung! — Jongin chillo y Jongdae lo miro, un segundo después se encogió de hombros arrastrándose a la cama y acostarse de lado.

— ¿Eso es cierto? — Junmyeon preguntó con las cejas fruncidas, pero a la vez asombrado.

Ellos sabían de su accidente que le impidió tomar el baile como algo profesional pero no sabían quién lo provoco o por qué.

—Ugh, te lo regalo entonces, no quiero que me quiebre algo mientras teníamos sexo o algo. — Sehun decía acercándose a Luhan para sentarlo en el borde de la cama ya que era su turno para un baño que necesitaba con urgencia. 

Y la mirada que le dio Junmyeon indicaba que tenían que hablar luego. Jongin suspiró acercándose a Luhan para ayudar a Sehun que estaba luchando para desvestirlo.

─────────────────────

Jongin gimió otra vez tratando de dormir, pero no podía. La casa a esas horas ya estaba en silencio total y en su habitación se podía escuchar la fuerte respiración de Luhan, Sehun que estaba junto a él durmiendo en el futón sobre el piso como un muerto con su antifaz con ojos de pollitos y Junmyeon que dormía tranquilo junto a él y que Jongin lo tenía como almohada abrazándolo mientras escuchaba el latido de su corazón.

— ¿Aun estas despierto? — una voz rasposa desde la cama hablo y Jongin se quedó quieto.

— ¿Jongdae hyung? — preguntó desenredando sus piernas y brazos de Junmyeon para sentarse. Miró sobre la cama, Luhan estaba durmiendo de espaldas con las piernas estiradas y Jongdae se había sentado en el borde de ella.

Jongin se levantó de inmediato con cuidado de despertar a los demás y se arrodilló sobre el piso para mirar bien a su hyung, quizás no se sentía bien. Jongdae estaba mirando la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Estas bien hyung? ¿Te duele algo? — Jongin tocó la frente de Jongdae y luego sus brazos tal vez estaba con fiebre, no, su temperatura estaba normal.

Jongdae suspiró con pesadez y letargo.

—Me siento como una mierda total. Pero no me duele nada, solo no puedo dormir más y no quiero que amanezca porque hyung me va a matar en esa misma tina que me bañó.

Jongin suspiro de alivio, no quería hacer un escándalo pidiendo ayuda para llevar al hospital a su hyung. Sus padres pedirían explicación con más detalle ya que ese día no se habían presentado en la reunión y Jongin los excuso de que estaban esperando a su hyung en la estación de tren.

Si sus padres se enteraban donde amanecieron sus hyung, le prohibirían que los vuelva a ver. Jongin se sentó junto a Jongdae que de inmediato descansó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo siento, no debí decir eso. — se disculpó y Jongin paso un brazo por la espalda de su hyung.

—Está bien, de todos modos, le iba a contar a hyung todo. Solo está un poco confundido por todo. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que no le volviera a ocultar nada. — Jongin acaricio el brazo delgado de Jongdae que volvió a suspirar.

—Echémonos, es tarde y debes descansar. — Jongin se iba a levantar, Jongdae lo detuvo. —Duerme aquí, necesito un abrazo y no quiero hacerlo con Luhan. — se quejó y Jongin sonrió en la oscuridad.

—Bien, — acepto y se acomodó en el centro de la cama. 

Con algo de dificultad Jongdae también lo hizo y juntos se abrazaron de costado y Jongin se rió bajo cuando sintió a Luhan también acomodarse de costado, pasar sus brazos por la cintura de Jongin y darle un beso en la espalda descansando su rostro en ella con profundo suspiro.

—Creo que Luhan hyung también necesitaba un abrazo. — Dijo y Jongdae se rió.

—Creo que esta vez de verdad hyung nos arrastrara de los pelos a doble A. En serio no recuerdo nada. Solo logre enchufarme cuando hyung estaba lavando mi pelo en la tina. — Jongdae se rió y Jongin sonrió mirando las pestañas de su hyung. Eran tan bonitas.

—Descansa hyung, mañana estarás como nuevo. — Jongin susurró acomodando la cabeza de su hyung debajo de su barbilla y suspiro cerrando los ojos.


End file.
